Fate
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: Mature.  A little what if story regarding Olivia and Elliot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. Guns & Roses owns Sweet Child O'Mine not me.**

A little thing called fate…

Music reverberated off the walls of the Hudson University dorm room. The sounds of Guns & Roses Sweet Child O'Mine were waffling down the hall where Olivia Benson and her best friend Casey Novak were walking toward the party. Olivia looked nervously over at her friend. "Are you sure we should do this, Case? My mom will kill me."

"Please we're young, beautiful, and single, we should mingle," Casey cracked. "Really, Liv. We never do anything. Think of how cool this will be on Monday to tell everybody we went to a college party."

"Who exactly are we going to tell, Casey?" Olivia inquired reminding her that they were not exactly the popular girls. As a matter of fact, Casey was Olivia's only girlfriend. They had become fast friends the first day of seventh grade neither one of them the perfect pretty little blond rich girls. Casey's parents with six kids were poorer than Olivia's mother. They had bonded over their lack of money and their over abundance of height. Olivia grinned remembering how thrilled she was that Casey was exactly her height so she would no longer be the tallest girl in class.

Casey shrugged at her friend. "Who cares? We'll talk loudly. They will be super jealous."

Olivia laughed tugging at her Lynyrd Skynyrd tee shirt.

"I wouldn't work so hard to hide them," Casey smirked watching Olivia tug at her shirt again. "Guys love those, Benson."

Olivia blushed. "I don't want it to be the only thing they love, Case." Olivia sighed figuring this party would possibly take an hour or two of their time and then she could go home to read. Olivia Benson was not a party girl no that was her mom. She did enough partying with the bottle for the whole Benson family and some. Boys were not interested in her so she doubted the college men Casey had been spouting off about for the last week when she had over heard her brother George dishing about a cool college party at Hudson would be either.

"Live a little, Benson," Casey said grinning as she slipped into the open dorm room filled with people.

Elliot and his two best friends stood at the far side of the room.

"You gonna talk to that blonde, Stabler?" Joe asked.

Elliot looked back over at the cute petite blonde who had been staring in his direction for the last half an hour. She was very pretty. Elliot smiled back at her. "Yeah, she is really cute."

"Totally, cute," his friend Jason jumped into the conversation.

"Let's go," Joe said pushing himself away from the wall. "I'll talk to her friend."

Elliot nodded as the traversed the room pushing past people to get to the other side. He kept bumping into people apologizing along the way. Someone knocked into him causing him to stumble into another person spilling the beer in his hand. Elliot reached out grabbing the person's arm instinctively but pulled back as an electric shock went between them. "Sorry," He said smiling and finally looking at the person. He swallowed hard as his mouth suddenly went dry. The girl he ran into was beautiful. Her eyes were the warmest deep chocolate brown that Elliot had ever seen.

Olivia looked into the most beautiful bright blue eyes which were now locked on hers. She smiled shyly. Her heart started beating faster in her chest as she stared at him.

"You're beautiful," Elliot said without thinking.

Olivia blushed her face turning almost crimson. She was not beautiful no one had ever told her that. She tried to remember her mother's lectures; men will tell you anything to get what they want. Olivia had been told that for as long as she could remember along with the reminder that she was just an average girl nothing special. Her mother repeatedly reminded her of that. _Remember, Olivia you are nothing special._

Casey looked back seeing her best friend talking with some guy. She walked back to them quickly. "You okay, Liv?"

Elliot forced himself to look at the girl who was speaking. "Liv?"

Olivia smiled cursing herself inwardly for looking like an idiot. "Olivia Benson."

Elliot smiled. "Elliot Stabler. Sorry about the drink. Let me get you one that I won't spill on you."

Olivia grinned. "It's okay. I am actually water and drink proof. It's an old shirt anyway."

Elliot laughed.

Casey watched the two of them both seemingly oblivious to her existence. She smirked noticing her friend's wide eyes and huge smile as she chatted with this Elliot guy. Olivia was normally quiet and studious. Casey had never seen her like this. She loved it. Her tomboy friend had finally been bitten by the love bug. Casey grinned thinking of hours of teasing this was going to bring.

"I could use a drink." Joe chimed in joining the group looking over at the tall red head since Elliot had obviously staked his claim on the brunette.

Casey raised an eyebrow and looked over at the tall dark haired boy. "Me, too."

Joe grinned. "Keg?"

Casey nodded. She saw Olivia's brief frown and shot her friend a pleading pout. One or two drinks would not hurt them and no one here had any idea that they were only sixteen.

Olivia acquiesced and followed them all to the keg where Elliot and Joe poured them beers. Olivia smiled sipping slowly at her beer. She noticed as Joe and Casey moved away to dance that a blonde haired girl was glaring angrily at her. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Olivia asked nodding in the direction of the blonde.

Elliot looked confused for a moment and then seeing the direction that she was looking in shook his head. "No. No girlfriend. You have a boyfriend?"

Olivia almost doubled over in laughter. A boyfriend. Her mother would kill her. She smiled at him shaking her head from side to side.

Elliot noticed how her long dark hair spilled over her face. His fingers reached up instinctively tucking it back behind her ear. He blushed a little at the surprised look on her face.

They talked for the next two hours about anything and everything. Olivia shared her love of reading and writing. Olivia said her favorite were Faulkner and Shaw. Elliot acknowledged literature was not his strong suit but he did love Shaw. Elliot talked about astronomy and his love of science which Olivia agreed was another favorite subject of hers in school. She failed to mention that school was high school letting him believe she was a college freshman at Hudson. She felt bad about lying but was scared he may not be as interested in a high school girl.

"Do you want to go for a walk maybe go somewhere we can actually hear each other?" Elliot asked.

Olivia watched Casey joking and laughing with Elliot's friends on the dance floor as she contemplated this idea. She wanted to be alone with him. She ached to be alone with him but she was more than a little nervous about the prospect. Finally, she came to a decision remembering Casey's earlier words. "Okay, let me just tell Casey," Olivia stood up from the sofa they had been sharing smiling as Elliot quickly followed her. While she talked to Casey, she watched Elliot tell his friends.

"Olivia, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Casey teased. "It's cool. Go have some fun. He is hot. I bet he's a great kisser.

Meanwhile, Elliot informed his friends. "Olivia and I are going to go for a walk. We'll come back and get her friend Casey. You guys keep an eye on her, okay?"

"No problem," Jason grinned at Casey.

Joe shook his head. "You know she's not into right? Joe paused as he looked right at Jason. "El, have a great time she is so much hotter than the blonde from early."

Elliot shook his head laughing. "I really like her. She is so easy to talk to."

"Not to mention to look at," Jason grinned knowingly.

"Ignore the ass," Joe said. "Have a good time."

Olivia and Elliot exited the party together. It was a beautiful spring night as they walked around the campus talking. Somewhere in the middle of their walk, Elliot hands slipped into Olivia's. She was smiling so hard it hurt. She could not remember the last time it had been so easy to talk to someone. Her hand felt so secure closed in his grasp. She felt his thumb brush across her skin and she felt a sudden rush of excitement. Elliot stopped them beside a tree. He leaned forward slowly the hand that was not holding onto hers stroked over her cheek and jaw before sliding to the back of her neck bringing her mouth to his. Olivia had been kissed before exactly twice but it was nothing like this. Elliot's lips pressed gently and warmly to her mouth repeatedly.

Elliot groaned inwardly at the soft feel of her full lips under his. He pressed his hand more firmly at the back of her neck and his hand holding hers moved to slide around her waist. He gently shifted capturing her upper lip between his parting her mouth to slide his tongue in. His tongue caressed hers gently feeling her hands now clutching at his arms and her body trembling slightly under his. He pulled back reluctantly. "Are you cold?" he asked misunderstanding her trembling.

Olivia shivered though it had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with unexpected sensations running through her body. She mutely nodded yes.

Elliot hesitated. "You want to go upstairs to my room?" he asked hoping she would not think he was trying to take advantage of her. Sure, he wanted to hold and kiss her but he also did want her to freeze or for the night to end.

Olivia was torn. Her head was screaming that she was not ready for this. Her heart was pounding wanting more. And her body wanted more desperately. "Okay."

They turned and walked back to Elliot's dorm building that he had pointed out earlier. They walked to his second floor room holding hands tightly.

Olivia was slightly surprised at the room's small size. There were two narrow twin beds with a desk shoved in between clothes were scattered all over the floor. Elliot hastily picked them up shoving them into a chair in the corner. Olivia smiled nervously.

"Do you want to hear some music?"

Olivia nodded walking over to Elliot's stereo. He thumbed through his records before settling on something slow and mellow. He took Olivia hand and they walked back to his bed. Elliot sat down pulling her down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked.

"Sure," Olivia said quickly.

"Liv, I didn't bring you up here for sex," Elliot whispered his fingers finding their way back to her face caressing softly. "I mean I am really attracted to you but I really just want to be with you."

Olivia smirked. "So you don't want sex?" she asked feeling a little more comfortable at Elliot's admission.

Elliot blushed and tried to stammer out a reply.

Olivia saved him by pressing her mouth to his. She slipped her hands around his neck as they kissed parting her lips inviting his tongue in. She sighed happily in his mouth feeling his tongue moving against hers. It was a new but wonderful sensation for her. Their kisses grew heated fast and they found themselves horizontal on Elliot's small twin bed.

Elliot slipped his hands up and down Olivia's rib cage over her shirt. His hands went further with each pass until the slipped up and massaging her breast. Elliot groaned into her mouth squeezing tighter when she didn't resist. A couple more minutes of non resistance had Elliot's hand sliding up her shirt skin on skin moving quickly up to her bra.

Olivia moaned feeling Elliot fingers hot on skin as they made their way up to grasp her breast. She moaned as his thumb moved over her nipple. She thrust her breast into his hand her body loving the feeling on his hands on her. She was confused by the sensations bombarding her. Nobody had ever told her touching felt this good that she wouldn't want to stop. She had an ache she couldn't explain between her legs and her panties were damp. All she knew was with every touch of his hands and every press of his body, the ache felt better.

Elliot hand slipped around her back unhooking her bra. His fingers slipped eagerly over naked breast and he moaned loudly. He had touched a girl before like this it wasn't a first. A couple of previous girl friends had let him do this and a little more but Elliot had never felt like this. His body was on overdrive and he could not close enough to her. He wiggled his hand between them sliding his hand between her legs on top of her jeans. He stroked firmly up and down.

Olivia cried out against his mouth. What he was doing felt so good she pressed eagerly against his hand.

"Liv," he whispered as his fingers worked the button on her jeans. "Please."

Olivia nodded rapidly as he tugged her zipper down. She felt his fingers slide down on top of her panties. His hand felt so warm. She shifted nervously embarrassed about her damp underwear. He didn't seem to mind though as his finger rubbed insistently on top of her panties as if he was searching for something. Olivia felt his fingers graze across a particular spot and her eyes widened. God, it felt amazing. He did again and Olivia responded lifting her hips to press against him.

Elliot grunted feeling her body responding so eagerly to his touch. He withdrew his hand only to slide it back down again inside her panties. Elliot groaned feeling her for the first time. She was so soft and wet. His hand glided along her slick folds. "Oh god, Olivia."

Olivia could feel his fingers sliding exploring before making their way upward and stroking that spot. She trembled as his fingers stroked her there. She clutched the skin on his back under his shirt. The ache between her legs growing in intensity. She felt something strange happening she was getting wetter and her body hotter. It felt really good. Olivia started to panic a little. "Elliot, El?" she whispered anxiously.

Elliot moaned lifting his head from her neck. "Liv?"

Olivia shifted moving back from his hand afraid of this uncontrollable feeling building in her body.

"Do you want to stop?" he whispered huskily.

Olivia confused shook her head. "No, I don't want to stop."

Elliot smiled kissing the tip of her nose gently. His fingers moving back searching for their spot.

Olivia kissed him softly on the mouth trying to relax. Elliot's fingers stopped moving and Olivia looked up at him expectantly.

"Olivia, can we? Can I? Please." he struggled to find the words breathless.

"Yes," Olivia said softly understanding what he was trying to say. Elliot pulled back up on his knees as he tugged off his shirt quickly.

Olivia slipped her shirt and bra off watching Elliot's frame in the dark. She heard his zipper slide down and he stood up removing his clothes. Olivia slipped off her jeans before easing under the covers in only her panties. Elliot slipped in next to her moving on top of her. He kissed her gently before sliding his hands down to her panties easing them down and off her legs. She felt Elliot settle his full weight between her legs. She felt what she guessed was his penis pressing into her lower abdomen. He shifted again and now she felt him between her legs. Her body that had been so hot and eager before was now trembling in nervousness her only consolation was that she could feel him trembling on top of her. Then she felt him push inside her. Her eyes widened in shock at the sensation the stretch. She clutched at him tears in her eyes.

Elliot gasped feeling her tight resistance with just the head of his penis inside her. He looked down at Olivia. "Liv, Olivia, Liv, it feels so good. I…" Elliot strangled out. "I don't want to hurt you."

Olivia closed her eyes forcing and willing her body to relax. "I'm okay."

Elliot kissed her softly pushing further in feeling her fingers dig into his arm and feeling resistance. He looked at her. "Sweetie, this is going to be a little uncomfortable."

Olivia gasped out loud at the sharp stinging sensation.

Elliot cried out feeling her body stretch and give letting him past her barrier. He moved inside her trying not to go to fast willing his body to stay calm against the sensations. This was his first time as well. Her body hugged his penis tightly as he worked his way inside her completely. Her walls clung to him hot and wet. He could feel every inch of her against him.

Olivia felt him slip all the way in before he started moving in and out on top of her. The initial pain now faded replaced by the familiar growing ache from before. Olivia ran her hands up and down the muscles of his back feeling them shifting and bunching underneath her hands. The sensation was building. She lifted and opened her legs instinctively her body wanting more contact. She felt Elliot moving faster now and she looked up at him to find his eyes focused on hers.

"Olivia," he breathed. "Oh sweetie, you feel so good," Elliot cooed moving deeper and faster.

Olivia felt her control slipping as the ache between her legs grew stronger and stronger. She trembled scared. "El."

Elliot looked down and saw the look on her face. "Its okay, Liv. I want you so much. I am right here." He brought his lips to her kissing her deeply.

Olivia kissed him back until she felt her body tighten and she cried out. She felt these incredible intense little pulsations inside. Olivia moaned in pleasure the release so exquisite barely feeling Elliot stiffen on top of her.

Elliot cried out feeling her pulsating around him triggering his climax. He thrust deep spilling inside her.

Olivia rode out her orgasm feeling the warm sensation of Elliot coming inside her. As she felt him slip down resting on top of her, her eyes flooded with tears of surprise, happiness, and something else she couldn't yet define.

A/N: This could be a one shot or more. Need your input. Just a thought that came to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

A little thing called fate…

Chapter 2

Olivia lay there quietly on Elliot's small twin bed overwhelmed by the various different emotions that were warring inside her head and heart. She could feel Elliot's breathing slowing as he lay on top of her.

Elliot swallowed hard trying to catch his breath. He had not anticipated this when he had asked Olivia upstairs. He slowly lifted his head looking down at her his expression was soft as he felt an unfamiliar emotion flood his heart. Elliot ran his fingers lightly down the side of Olivia face watching her close her eyes in response. "Are you okay, Liv?"

Olivia nodded not trusting her voice feeling a sudden urge to burst into tears though they would not be unhappy tears, she feared Elliot would not understand.

Elliot started to say something when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"El?" Joe asked tentatively.

"Is Liv in there?" Casey inquired.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look before Elliot quickly moved shifting out and off of her. Olivia winced a little as he pulled out.

"Is everything okay in there?" Joe asked.

"Yeah! Just give us a minute." Elliot scrambled out of the bed and pulled on his clothes. Olivia redressed under the covers quickly pulling her clothes on. She slipped off the bed and stood up.

"Liv," Casey called out. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Casey," Olivia called back watching Elliot pull the sheets up somewhat straightening them.

"Can we come in?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Elliot said reaching for Olivia's hand he slipped his fingers into hers startling her. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Joe and Casey entered the room surveying it as if they expected to see more than Olivia and Elliot standing there.

"It's pretty late. We should be heading back." Casey said looking at Olivia. "Our roommate Serena tends to get upset when we're late."

Olivia nodded grabbing her bag off the bed and walking over to join Casey only Elliot followed her still gripping her hand in his.

"Wait, Liv. I want your number." Elliot dropped her fingers for a second walking over to his desk pushing aside the mess of papers he had there.

"Maybe, I could get your number?" Olivia said trying to figure out how she would explain a boy calling her to her over reactive mother.

"Serena does hate phone calls." Casey added trying to assist Olivia.

"I'll give you my number but I want yours. I can deal with a crazy roommate," Elliot said as he walked over paper in hand. "I want to see you again, Liv. Soon. Tomorrow?"

Olivia blushed. She bit her lower lip briefly contemplating the damage it might do she decided to give Elliot her number. "If Serena answers, call me back okay."

Elliot nodded taking Olivia's number and giving her his. He walked with her to the door.

"You're so lucky to live off campus. Maybe, you girls can invite us to your apartment sometime." Joe said from his perch on an oversized bean bag chair.

"Sure," Casey grinned with confidence. "Maybe. We have to go Benson."

Olivia smiled softly at Elliot. "Goodnight."

Elliot shook his head softly pulling her back to him. He kissed her nose softly then her lips. Their kiss started soft and gentle at first but then he deepened it.

Olivia held back a little moan as Elliot tongue glided into her mouth briefly caressing hers before he pulled back. "Night, Liv. I'll call you about tomorrow."

Olivia's smile grew wider as Elliot continued to hold her hand their arms outstretched until she was just outside the door. He finally let go reluctantly his eyes remaining hot and locked on hers. Olivia felt Casey grab her arm tugging her along the hallway. Olivia reluctantly went with her friend looking back she saw Elliot leaning against his dorm room door watching her leave. She met his eyes trying hard to send him a message that she hoped he received.

Casey and Olivia headed quickly to the subway practically running through the brisk night air.

Casey held out until they dropped into their subway seats. "What happened? That was some look and some kiss. Spill!"

Olivia blushed and hesitated. What had happened seemed so private and personal. She was a little nervous to share it with Casey suddenly fearing her reaction. Would she think her friend was a slut? Was she a slut? Oh god what if Elliot thought she was a slut? She didn't even know completely how she had let it happen. Suddenly the enormity of the events hit Olivia.

"Liv?" Casey questioning seeing her friend's normally olive complexion suddenly pale.

"I slept with him." Olivia whispered looking up at her friend with tears now brimming her eyelids.

"Oh my god!" Casey exclaimed. "You had sex with him like all the way. Did it hurt? What was it like? What did he look like? Did you see his, you know? "Oh my god, did you touch it?"

Olivia looked at her friend slightly overwhelmed by the cavalcade of questions. "I don't know we were kissing and it was so nice. He started touching me and everything just felt so good, Casey. The next thing we were naked and he was ready. Then he was…" Olivia's voice trailed off.

"Liv, you gotta tell me!" Casey pleaded.

"It-it hurt at first but after that it felt really nice. He was so gentle, Case."

"Are you okay?" Casey said sounding worried.

"I'm okay, Case." Olivia said trying to reassure her friend. They got off at the next stop and Casey held off on any more questions making Oliva happy. Olivia's thoughts were already on facing her mother who hopefully would be doing her typical thing sleeping off another hangover when they got back to Olivia's apartment.

A/N: I am aiming for a different kind of Olivia and Elliot teenage story. I am trying to capture the confusion of the teenage years so let me know what you think. By the way, this story takes place in the eighties.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

A little thing called fate…

Chapter 3

Olivia quietly eased the door open to her apartment. She and Casey entered carrying their shoes in their hands. Olivia nodded to Casey who quickly picked up on the hint and headed to Olivia's bedroom at the end of the hall. Olivia entered the living room where the light beside the sofa glimmering was the only source of illumination in the otherwise dark room. Olivia walked over to her mother passed out face down on the sofa her arm hanging off the side her fingers just inches from the empty glass on the floor. Olivia picked up the glass and the bottle of Vodka just a few inches from it. She carried them into the kitchen collecting another bottle on the way. She carefully rinsed out her mother's favorite glass before drying it and returning it to the overhead cabinet. She dumped the empty bottles in the trash and cleaned up the kitchen counter. Olivia turned off the kitchen light returning to her mother's side with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. Olivia sat them on the table beside the sofa. She rearranged her mother so that her face was against the sofa pillow and covered her with a blanket. Olivia leaned down and kissed her head. "I love you, mom." There was no acknowledgement of the words but that was Olivia's expectation whether awake or asleep there was never an acknowledgement. She was an ugly reminder of the worst night of her mom's life the one night that ruined everything.

Olivia picked up her shoes and walked down the hall to her room. Casey had already changed and was asleep on the bed. Olivia smirked and grabbed her nightshirt heading for the bathroom. She slipped inside sighing as she leaned against the closed door. She pulled her tee shirt over her head and removed her jeans. She slipped her night shirt over her head before slipping off her underwear. She went to add them to her pile of dirty clothes in the hamper. She stopped when she noticed the blood. She was bleeding? She had heard of that before in gym class but it was still somewhat of a shock. She buried the underwear under her pants in the hamper. Olivia slipped on her fresh underwear before sitting on top of the hamper. She thought about Elliot. Was he thinking about her? Would he call her? Her heartbeat sped up as her mind filled with thoughts of him and what had happened. "Please, please, please call me Elliot." Olivia whispered to herself.

The next morning Olivia got up early and made pancakes her mom's favorite for breakfast. Serena awoke from the couch with a groan. "Olivia?"

"Yes, mom." Olivia asked from over the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"Coffee? My head is killing me."

Olivia shifted the burner to low and carried the already made coffee to her mom's side.

Casey yawning joined them. "Pancakes!"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Mom, you want me to fix you a plate."

Serena rubbed her eyes before looking over at Olivia. "I have class Olivia. I do not have time for pancakes. I hope you didn't use all the hot water this morning. I need a shower." Serena stood up and stumbled past Casey on her way to the bathroom.

Olivia bit her lower lip.

"I want pancakes." Casey announced with a big smile.

Olivia and Casey ate their breakfast in relative silence until the phone rang. Olivia reached for it.

"Hello."

"Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah."

Olivia smiled as she could almost hear his smile in the simple one word answer.

"I just wanted to say good morning." Elliot continued.

"Good morning." Olivia said moving farther from Casey and curling the phone cord in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked lowering his voice for more privacy.

"I'm good. How about you?" Olivia asked.

Elliot laughed. "I'm great except I can't stop thinking about you."

Olivia blushed.

"When can I see you again? Lunch on campus?"

Olivia looked over at Casey whose eyes where the size of saucers. "I can't do lunch." Olivia said thinking she most certainly could not do lunch because she would be having lunch in her high school cafeteria.

"Dinner?"  
Olivia hesitated. Could she do dinner?

"Liv, please. I really want to see you." Elliot said.

"Okay. What time?"

"Six?"

"That would be good." Olivia replied she could always tell her mother that she was going to the library.

"I'll pick you up."

"No." Olivia said emphatically. "I will meet you."

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"There's not some other guy is there?" Elliot asked.

"What?" Olivia asked confused.

"I mean is there some other guy and that is why you don't want me at your apartment or meeting you earlier."

"No. There is nobody else. My living situation it isn't really that great and I just want to avoid it. I am working on school stuff earlier."

"Okay. That is good. I am just glad there is no other guy."

Olivia smiled and blushed some more. "There is just you." She knew that was probably not the thing you were supposed to say but it was the truth.

"Good. I am going to let you go but I will meet you at the library at six. Have a great day and I can't wait to see you again, Liv."

"Me too."

"Liv, last night it was special. I just wanted you to know that, okay."

"Okay." Olivia whispered.

"See you later."

"Okay." Olivia whispered smiling long after she heard the click of the receiver.

"Oh my god! He called you and asked you out! And you're going!" Casey exclaimed.

"Keep it down, Casey. My mom would freak if she knew." Olivia reminded her.

Casey grinned taking another large bite of pancakes. "It is so great." Casey mumbled around her mouthful of food.

Olivia laughed grabbing her bag. "Let's go we are going to be late for first period." Casey nodded as she slipped from her stool and grabbed her bag. Olivia and Casey hurried down the hall to the elevator. Olivia's heart was already racing in anticipation of seeing Elliot again tonight.

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Next chapter will be a little longer this one was a little short but I wanted to update. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**A Little Thing Called Fate...**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia walked into her first period class. The class she dreaded for many reasons, it was the first class of the day, it was history her worst subject, it was Mr. Eagan's class, and the elite clique was in this class. Not to mention that Casey was across the quad assigned to another home room. Olivia sighed as she walked into the already filling classroom heading toward the back.

"Hey, Benson." Ashley Craigman called out sticking her foot into Olivia's path. "Nice shirt."

Olivia looked down at the pink blouse she was wearing the one she had contemplated wearing out to dinner tonight with Elliot.

"Where did you get it, the five and dime?" Ashley tossed her blonde hair smirking at the laughter her comment got.

Olivia didn't even bother to comment she had become immune to the school teasing and almost immune to her mother's relentless criticism at least that is what she would tell herself. Olivia dropped into her seat as Mr. Eagen began to drone on about Normandy. Olivia took copious notes to keep herself from falling asleep and not checking her watch every thirty seconds in anticipation of seeing Elliot. The rest of the day was pretty much the standard for Olivia one or two more snarky comments about her attire and her in general punctuated by boring classes. Casey was waiting for her outside at the end of the day.

"Wasn't that just the most fun ever?" Casey exclaimed a goofy fake smile on her face.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"What time do you meet him?" Casey asked falling into step with Olivia matching her long strides.

"Six." Olivia said. "I have nothing to wear, Case."

"What's wrong with what you are wearing?"  
"It is not-it's boring." Olivia mumbled not wanting to go into a long winded explanation.

"Okay, I can come over and we can look thru your closet. If we don't find anything maybe we can raid mine though you always have better clothes. Plus none of my shirts will fit your boobs."

Olivia laced her arm through Casey's as they crossed the street. "I'll try to take that as a compliment." Olivia said laughing.

Casey looked down at her flat chest then over at Olivia. "It totally is." They both giggled as they headed across the street.

By six Olivia was so nervous her palms were sweating. She had tried on six different outfits before settling on her jeans and a white shirt. She shifted nervously outside the library steps waiting for Elliot. Her mom had made it very easy for her to leave tonight as she had class and an invitation to drinks with a fellow colleague. Olivia smiled when she saw Elliot walking rapidly to the library. He looked up at her and the same wide grin spread across his face. Olivia bit her lower lip as he took the library steps two at a time. Olivia was unsure how to greet him but was pleasantly surprised when he slipped his arms around her. Olivia felt him hug her tightly. Her heart melted unused to the personal touch no one hugged her except maybe Casey.

Elliot hugged Olivia tightly relieved when after one or two seconds her body relaxed in his arms. He pulled back slightly looking at her face. He reached one hand up gliding it across her cheek before tucking an errant strand behind her ear. He leaned down brushing his lips softly across hers. "Hi."

Olivia opened her eyes slowly savoring the warmth of his full soft lips against hers and the comfort of his embrace. "Hi."

"You hungry?" Elliot asked softly looking at her.

Olivia nodded.

"Great." Elliot pulled away reluctantly disentangling them. He took her hand in his. "I know this really great place."

Olivia walked alongside him reveling in the feeling of his hand inside hers as the conversation followed easily and freely between them. They took a cab to a Chinese restaurant where they greeted Elliot by name.

"You've been here a lot?" Olivia asked.

"It is my favorite place. Sometimes my sisters or brothers will come with me. When we were little my mom used to bring us as a treat." Elliot said.

"That's really nice." Olivia said slightly envious. Her mom rarely took her anywhere.

"You do like Chinese food, don't you?" Elliot asked a worried look crossing his face.

Olivia smiled at him. "I love it."

They spent over two hours in the restaurant talking and laughing sharing stories about friends and school. Olivia was careful to keep the high school part out terrified Elliot would not want to pursue a relationship with someone so much younger not when he could have any college girl he wanted. After Elliot paid their bill they headed back across town sitting in the back of the cab, Elliot leaned over and softly kissed her cheek.

Olivia smiled and leaned forward brushing her lips against his. She felt his smile against her lips.

"I don't want to take you home." Elliot whispered when they parted.

"I don't want to go home." The words were the most true Olivia had ever spoken she wanted to stay wrapped in this happy bubble with Elliot.

"Do you want to go back to my room?" Elliot asked the question cautiously. He didn't want her to think this was just about sex because it was so much more than that. He had been thinking about her all day and the idea of leaving her right at this moment made him ache a little inside.

"Okay." Olivia said softly.

They kissed again as the cab continued through traffic. They continued in the backseat exchanging soft gentle kisses.

Elliot gently slipped a hand around Olivia's neck winding his fingers in her hair as he kissed her mouth. First, her bottom lip sucking it between his before moving to repeating the action with her upper lip opening her mouth for his tongue's entrance.

Olivia eagerly responded to kiss her hand tightening on Elliot's waist as memories of the previous night flooded her brain. Her body was quickly responding becoming hot and achy.

The cab driver cleared his throat as they stopped at their destination. He laughed watching the two young lovers kissing eagerly and freely in his backseat. "Hey, you two should know the meter's still running and I am sure there is somewhere cheaper you can continue that."

A/N: I know I have been super late in updating I am so sorry. Things are super busy at my job and I am having some writer's block. I hope this chapter is okay I was not the happiest with this one but let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

A Little Thing Called Fate

Chapter 5

After the second throat clearing by the cabbie, Olivia and Elliot broke apart. Olivia blushed as Elliot apologized and handed the cabbie the fare.

The cabbie laughed handing back some money to Elliot over the seat. "She's adorable son, keep this and do something nice for your girl." The cabbie winked at Olivia causing her to blush harder.

"Will do." Elliot said taking Olivia's hand in his as they exited the cab. "He's right you know you're adorable." Elliot kissed Olivia's nose playfully.

Olivia scrunched her nose. "Adorable?"

Elliot slipped his fingers though hers pulling her close. "How about beautiful, sexy, and smart."

"Much better." Olivia laughed.

"Still adorable though." Elliot kissed her lightly on the mouth again. He felt Olivia's smile against his lips.

"Hey, get a room you too!"

Olivia and Elliot turned at the shout to see Elliot's roommate walking up to them with two girls. Olivia immediately recognized the blonde from the party the one who gave her a nasty look.

"Hi, Joe." Elliot said.

"Hey, man. Hi, Olivia." Joe said smiling. "Guys, this is Brianna and Kathy. We have Psychology together."

The customary greetings were exchanged before Joe asked Olivia and Elliot if they wanted to join them at the student union.

Elliot shook his head. "No, we are going to go watch a movie or something upstairs."

Joe nodded. "Come join if you change your mind."

Kathy smiled at Elliot. "Yeah, we will be there a while so come on down."

Olivia wanted to smack her as she gave Elliot a flirty smile.

Elliot just nodded. "Thanks but I think we'll stick with our plan." He shot Olivia a warm smile.

Two hours later, Olivia was happily cuddled in Elliot's arms as they watched a movie on VHS. Olivia smiled contently rubbing her toes against Elliot's and smiling when he tightened his arm around her waist. The movie about guy in a Halloween mask was not really Olivia's normal pick but it actually wasn't have bad except it had her jumping about every ten seconds.

"Why do people do such stupid things in these movies? I mean why is she running upstairs, she will have nowhere to go?" Olivia questioned.

Elliot laughed against her ear. "I think you should be a detective or something. You already figured out the bad guy like fifteen minutes into this."

Olivia turned around to smile at him. "Actually, I want to be a cop."

Elliot look surprised. "Really?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

"My dad is a cop." Elliot frowned as he said it.

Olivia looked at his expression. "You don't have a good relationship?"

Elliot hesitated he wasn't that forthcoming with anyone regarding his dad. "My dad is not the nicest guy in the world."

"Maybe, he should meet my mom." Olivia said softly.

Elliot stroked her hair tucking a stray strand behind her ear. "Your mom is not nice?"

Olivia sunk her teeth in her lower lip. "My mom is difficult to explain."

"My dad isn't. He is angry all the time and nothing any of us do is ever good enough especially my mom." Elliot said.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said hugging Elliot.

Elliot held her tightly reveling in her comfort. He slowly pulled away. "Tell me about your mom."

Olivia looked at a spot on the wall. "My mom drinks sometimes and she is not the nice person when she does that especially to me. She never wanted me." Olivia said the last part quietly.

"That cannot be possible." Elliot said his heart aching at her admission.

"I remind her of the worst thing that ever happened to her." Olivia's voice cracked. She had never told anyone about her mother's rape.

"What happened?" Elliot whispered a little nervous about her answer.

"She was raped." A tear slid down Olivia cheek. "I am the result of that."

Elliot wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Liv, I am so sorry but she should consider you as the best thing that happened. God gave her something incredibly beautiful and precious. If she doesn't realize that it is her problem." Elliot said fiercely.

"Do you really believe that?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, baby I do." Elliot whispered wiping another errant tear away.

Olivia nodded. "That is why I want to be a cop. I want to help people like my mom. I wish someone had helped her back then maybe she wouldn't hurt so badly now."

Elliot looked at her in awe amazed at the maturity and goodness she possessed. "I think that is great Olivia. I think you will be great at that. You have a big heart."

Olivia laughed wiping her own tears. "We just met two days ago, how do you know?"

"Some things you just know, Olivia Benson. Just like I know that this thing between us is real and special." Elliot said.

'Yeah?" Olivia asked.

"You're not convinced?" Elliot said questioningly.

Olivia shrugged playfully.

Elliot growled. 'I guess I will have to do some convincing."

Olivia screamed as he tickled her tackling her on the bed. "Elliot!"

The rest of the week passed in a blur as Olivia and Elliot spent every afternoon together hanging out either just the two of them or with their friends. Olivia was happy for the first time that she could remember. There were only two things bothering Olivia by the weeks end. Number one was that she had not told Elliot she was in high school. Strangely enough the closer they got the more fearful she began to feel that he might drop her if he found out. The second thing was despite their week of closeness he had not made another move for them to sleep together. Olivia was beginning to worry that she had done something wrong the first time or maybe that he wasn't interested. By Friday, Olivia decided she would have to figure out a plan to deal with both issues.

A/N: I know where I am going with this but struggling with getting there. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Up in the next couple of chapters will be the introduction of a few more familiar loved faces, Elliot finding out about Olivia's age in a dramatic way, and some major life changes for both of them not a pregnancy though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter. I have two more stories in the works actually three but I think I am going to wait to post them until I finish some current ones. The problem is my current ones are not close to being finished. What do you think add some new stories or not? One is called Journey and unlike anything I have written so far. The second is about payback haven't decided on the title but it is also different from my current stories. The third is a different teenage Olivia and Elliot story. I have too many stories in my head! Hah, Hah Also, don't worry about Kathy in this story. She interferes but not in the way you're expecting. This is Olivia and Elliot all the way **

A Little Thing Called Fate

Chapter 6

Olivia' laughter filled the air as Elliot called her piggyback across the Hudson campus. Olivia dangled her arms over the front of Elliot's chest. "You really don't have to carry me, El." Olivia chastised him lightly.

"I don't mind but we are burning those boots when we get back." Elliot said only slightly out of breath.

"They are Casey's so I better not do that. I am sorry I didn't realize they would hurt that much. We're almost the same size and I thought they were cute." Olivia said.

"You're cute, they're shoes." Elliot replied turning the wooded path to his dorm room. "You hungry?"

"Always." Olivia said against his ear.

"Good, me too. So let's change your shoes for a pair of my tennis shoes and we will meet go get some pizza."

Olivia nodded. "That sounds good."

"Good, will not even begin to describe this pizza, Benson." Elliot said as he opened the dorm door and proceeded up the stairs with her on his back. Once they reached his room, Elliot opened the door letting them in. He deposited Olivia on his bed while he rifled through the bottom of closet for a pair of older smaller sneakers. About an hour later, they sat at the counter of an old pizza joint waiting for their order. Elliot grinned over his shoulder as a young guy approached them. "Hey Fin!"

"Hey Elliot!" Fin said bumping fists with his buddy. "Wow, you weren't kidding." Fin said looking at Olivia sitting on the stool beside Elliot.

"Hi." Olivia said extending her hand. "What was he not kidding about?"

"How hot you are." Fin said lightly punching Elliot's shoulder.

Olivia blushed.

Elliot grinned. "Liv, this is my friend Fin who you will soon learn has absolutely no filter. He always says what is on his mind, exactly on his mind."

Olivia smiled. "I kind of like that in a person."

Fin grinned back. "A girl after mine own heart." Fin hopped up on the stool beside Elliot. "So you go to Hudson, Olivia?"

Olivia was getting used to the lie that now rolled almost effortlessly off her lips. "Yeah, how about you?"

Fin grimaced. "No, no college for me right now. I have work to keep me busy."

Olivia nodded.

"I plan to go I just have a longer plan, you know. I got emancipated a couple years back and now I am on my own so it is gonna take a little longer." Fin said in explanation.

Elliot patted his shoulder. "You will get there, man."

"I would get there a lot faster if you would move out of the dorm and into an apartment with me." Fin encouraged.

Elliot laughed. "I don't know, Fin. The dorms are fun and a lot cheaper. If I move in with you I will need to get a job."

"How about you, Olivia? You need a roommate?" Fin asked.

Olivia laughed. "I have my hands full, thank you."

"My girlfriend is so not moving in with you." Elliot said dryly. "I don't care how good a friend you are."

Olivia heard there continuing banter but her mind was focused around the one word that Elliot had said, girlfriend. Olivia could not contain the smile spilling out as she sat beside Elliot.

They spent the next three hours hanging out and joking with Fin before they left. Olivia and Elliot said goodnight outside his dorm building as Casey pulled up in her brother's car.

"You can't stay a little longer?" Elliot asked his voice slightly pleading.

Olivia shook her head reluctantly. "I have to get back."

"Are you going to meet me at the library tomorrow afternoon?" Elliot asked kissing her mouth softly.

Olivia kissed him back. "Of course."

"We can work on school work early and then maybe head over to the park spend the day together." Elliot's hands on her hips tightening at the sound of Casey's horn bellowing.

"That sounds perfect." Olivia whispered leaning forward again to kiss him. "I have to go, El."

Elliot reluctantly let go of her watching her walk over to Casey's brother's car. She was about half way when she turned and smiled back at him. Elliot grinned as she ran back to him slipping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Elliot moaned as she pulled back and ran back to Casey's brother's car hopping in the passenger's seat.

Leaning against a tree watching the scene unfold was a pretty but unhappy blonde.

"Hey, Kathy." Brianna called out.

"Yeah." Kathy lifted herself up off the tree.

"You're not still stuck on that, are you?" Brianna asked.

Kathy shrugged in a noncommittal way. "I just don't get it."

Brianna rolled her eyes grabbing her friend's arm. "Who cares? There are like a million hot guys on campus why fixate on the dumb ass that isn't interested?"

Kathy laughed at her friend as she dragged her to the student union looking back once more to watch Elliot disappear into his dorm. It just felt so wrong she knew he was heading over to her at that party if only that stupid girl had not shown up. It just wasn't fair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Fate

Chapter 7

Olivia grinned as she stepped inside Elliot's clean dorm room. "Wow, this looks different." She teased.

"Well, I am having an overnight guest." Elliot grinned back at her.

Olivia dropped her duffel bag at the bottom of the bed. "Are sure this okay?" Olivia asked capturing her lower lip between her teeth, a nervous habit her mother hated.

Elliot smiled. "He is gone all weekend at his parents, Liv. Those plans were made months ago; you're not kicking anyone out of their space." Elliot reassured her.

Olivia lips curled into a sweet smile. She had been thrilled when Elliot asked her to spend the night and then the weekend. He had been almost shy in his request. Olivia had managed to get Casey to cover for her so she could spend the entire weekend with him.

"Are you hungry?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded.

"You want to order in and watch a movie?" Elliot asked.

Olivia kicked off her sneakers. "That sounds good can we order pizza?"

Elliot smiled. "Anything you want." Elliot reached into his desk drawer pulling out a thorough collection of take-out menus. "Any preference of place?"

"No preference just pepperoni, please." Olivia smiled at him. "El, where could I change?" Olivia said holding up a pair of pajamas.

"Uh," Elliot said thinking. "Do you want me to step out?"

Olivia blushed slightly. "No, it is okay."

"I mean the showers are all guys. I could guard it for you." Elliot said feeling his own face start to redden. The last thing he wanted to do was make Olivia uncomfortable.

"It is okay, El. Really, I mean we already-." Olivia stammered her face hot. God, this was embarrassing they had not been intimate since that first time. And that first time had been in the dark basically under the covers. Olivia decided this was silly she slipped her hands down removing her tee shirt in one swift movement. She could feel Elliot's gaze on her. She turned reaching around to her back to her bra she quickly undid the clasp slipping the garment down her arms. She pulled her pajama top on doing the little buttons in the front quickly.

Elliot stood frozen by the desk his knuckles gripping the edge already white. He had barely seen anything when she turned her back just the side of her breast, the soft slightly lighter slope of her breasts. The skin the color of coffee with creamer was a beautiful contrast to the darker olive tone of her body; Elliot swallowed hard feeling the tightness and excitement growing in his groin. She bent over pulling the pajama pants up her long slim legs. Elliot thought he might pass out staring at her in her tiny bikini underwear.

Olivia turned around fully dressed in her pajamas a soft smile on her face as she looked at Elliot. Her eyes took in the glazed over expression in his own eyes, the fingers curled around his desk, and the obvious rise in his sweats. Olivia was surprised that she elicited those reactions, surprised and curious. "El?"

"Yeah?" Elliot managed to croak out in response.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Yeah," Elliot answered trying not to let his mind wander. "I am going to order the pizza. You pick the first movie, okay?"

Olivia nodded rifling through the movie bag while Elliot dialed the phone. She picked one of her favorite old movies that she promised Elliot was good. She set it up on the VHS player and settled back on the bed with the remote control.

Elliot hung up the phone smiling. "About twenty minutes, okay?" He asked as he slid onto the bed beside her. Elliot shifted into the corner of the bed opening his legs and pulling her to settle in between them. "You comfortable?"

Olivia smiled resting her head on Elliot chest. "I am good." She smiled as he laced their fingers together letting them rest on her stomach. Olivia relaxed relishing cuddling with Elliot his arms secure around her warm and reassuring.

Two hours later, they had finished their pizza and put in the comedy that Elliot had picked but was not paying attention to. Olivia felt his fingers rubbing in soft circles nudging her pajama touch up just a little with each circle. His fingers were gentle and warm on her skin. They felt so good. Every couple of minutes he would gently press a kiss against her hair.

"Liv?" Elliot whispered softly.

"Yeah?" Olivia whispered.

"Turn around?" Elliot requested gently. "Please?"

Olivia nodded turning over with the assistance of his hands on her hips. Olivia felt him tug her upward.

"Hi," Elliot whispered softly as their foreheads touched and their lips hovered just above one another's.

"Hi." Olivia replied.

Elliot raised his head capturing her lower lip between his lips. He gently sucked her lip before alternating to capture her upper lip in the same manner. His tongue flicked out touch the tip of hers before gliding fully into her mouth.

Olivia moaned into the languid kiss pressing her body firmly to his feeling him pressing back eagerly her thigh slipped slightly rubbing against the hardness between his legs. She jumped back her lips retracting from his.

"Liv, are you okay with this?" Elliot asked gently. "We can just sleep or do whatever you feel comfortable with. I don't want to rush you."

Olivia looked down at his tented sweats. "I'm okay. I just haven't ever done this before. That night with you that is the only time I have done anything with a boy besides kiss."

Elliot nodded softly. "I'm glad. You're safe with me, Liv."

Olivia smiled. "I know that. I want to do more like that night."

Elliot smiled. "Why don't we do what is comfortable and we can stop when you say, okay?"

Olivia leaned down pressing her lips gently to Elliot's in answer. She settled her body back on top of his. Olivia breath quickened and her heart sped up as their kisses grew heated. Elliot's hands slid up and down her back rubbing warmly against her spine. He twisted them rolling her so she was on her back. Olivia felt his legs nudge her legs apart as he settled himself on top of her. Olivia's legs slid up the sides of his, her body lifting and pressing in response to his heated eager movements on top of her. Olivia felt his lips move off her mouth and down to the crook of her neck. He sucked her neck into his open wet mouth.

Elliot groaned as he grinded and rubbed his body against Olivia. She felt so good. Elliot pressed harder and harder his body more and more eager. His fingers slowly moved up her stomach across her warm skin feeling her arching up into his grasp. His hand moved higher and higher before sliding over her soft breast. "Oh god." Elliot moaned squeezing her in his palm feeling her beaded nipple against his skin. "Oh, Liv."

A/N: So next chapter if you liked this one is a little fun experimenting and learning the full joys of sex for our two recent ex-virgins. I wanted to have them explore each other test out their sexuality etcetera. Let me know your thoughts…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Fate

Chapter 8

Olivia hands moved up and down Elliot's naked back feeling his muscles bunching and shifting as they moved together on his small dorm room bed. Olivia moaned feeling Elliot's fingers exploring her nipple. His thumb moved back and forth over the tightened peak rubbing lightly then harder. He softly tugged at the tip capturing it and then rolling it between this thumb and index finger. "Oh," Olivia moaned her back arching up as the touch sent a cascading electric sensation down her body settling in her core.

Elliot grinded his erection harder between her legs at the sound, he lifted his head from the crook of her neck his breath coming in quick pants. "You're so beautiful, Livia," Elliot whispered dropping his head down his lips capturing hers. "I am so crazy about you."

Olivia shivered underneath him tightening her legs around his waist and her hands under his shirt against the warm skin of his back. "El," Olivia whispered softly against his lips.

"Yeah, honey?" Elliot whispered lifting his mouth just slightly off hers his hooded gaze focused on hers.

Olivia swallowed hard looking up at him her brown eyes big and innocent. "I'm crazy about you, too."

Elliot melted. He softly kissed the tip of her nose then her lips moving downward to her chin and neck showering more kisses along the way. He shifted himself slightly lowering his mouth to her breast. He had never down this before with a girl. He had touched a couple of girls breasts including Olivia's but had never tasted any of them but he was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to taste and touch every inch of Olivia. His tongue flickered out skimming along the surface of her nipple. She tasted so good.

Olivia's head swam as she felt the warm wet texture of Elliot's tongue licking her nipple. He repeated the action this time licking longer before taking the peak of her nipple into his mouth and sucking.

"Mmm," Elliot moaned sucking harder at her distended peak loving the taste of her skin and the feel of her against his tongue. "Livia."

Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip her back arching up as her head receded back into the pillow offering up her breast to him to his warm wet mouth. His teeth clamped around her lightly and Olivia let out a low half moan half whimper. "El, oh god. Elliot."

Elliot groaned grinding his erection harder between her legs and sucking her peak tighter into his mouth. Elliot's hand that was cupping her other breast snaked down over the soft skin of her abdomen to the tops of her pajama bottoms. His hand wedged between them cupping her between the legs. Elliot moaned against her nipple in his mouth as his fingers back and forth between her legs. His eyes opened watching her lips part and a soft moan escape her lips. Elliot let her nipple slip softly and wetly from his mouth as he lifted himself off of her both his hands going to her pants. His fingers curled around the top of her pajama pants hesitating as his eyes locked on hers.

Olivia nodded.

Elliot tugged the pajamas off her bottom half as Olivia shrugged off her open pajama top. Elliot reached his hands over his head and behind his neck fisting his shirt before tugging it off to join her pile of clothes. He slipped from the bed to shove off his sweats before sliding back onto the bed. His eyes roamed her body, hotly as he settled between her open legs. They had left on his desk light so he had a better view than the first night. Her breast looked soft and full with her puckered nipples standing at attention. Her left nipple glistened with saliva from his mouth. Her abdomen was soft and slightly rounded dipping in where her hips stood out. Her underwear was tiny and white looking impossibly sexy next to her tanned skin. Her legs moved somewhat restlessly against his bedspread. Elliot slipped his hands up her thighs sliding his fingers underneath her underwear his fingers wrapping around the tiny strings on either side. "Okay?" Elliot asked softly.

"Okay," Olivia whispered lifting her hips up as he pulled her underwear off slowly. Olivia sucked in her breath feeling his heated stare fixed on her between her legs. Her hands reached for Elliot's boxers and shook just a little. "You, too."

Elliot nodded helping her along with removing his boxers, his erection slipping out eagerly from its confinement.

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise, no wonder it hurt that first time. She stared transfixed at his penis as he discarded his boxers. It was long and thick pointing straight up grazing his stomach. It looked wet at the tip. Her hand reached out tentatively pulling back when he, it twitched.

"Livia," Elliot said reaching for her hand. He gently brought her hand back in front of him but not on him. "Touch me."

Olivia bit her lower lip between her teeth. Her fingertips lightly grazed him. His skin felt hot. Olivia looked up at him leaning back on his calves eyes closed tightly. "Show me how; I don't want to do it wrong."

Elliot opened his eyes slowly. He gently guided her hand to his penis showing her how to hold him. He moaned again as her small hand clasped him gently. "You could never do it wrong," Elliot whispered his gaze holding hers as he placed his hand on top of hers and guided it up and down his length.

Olivia broke his gaze only to watch as their hands moved together rhythmically on his length. He was thick enough that her hand didn't quite close around him. He felt soft to the touch under her fingertips but also hard. The texture was so different than anything she had touched before so alive in her hands. He took his hand away letting her continue the pace. Olivia ran her thumb across the tip it was smooth and wet. Her fingers touched the wetness rubbing across his tip and she felt him twitch again in her hand.

"God, Liv baby." Elliot panted grabbing her hand.

"Did I hurt you?" Olivia looked up at him all innocence and worry.

"God, no. It feels too good, baby." Elliot panted.

"I want to make you feel good." Olivia said her voice soft.

"I don't want to cum, yet Livia." Elliot said easing her back onto the bed. "I want to cum in you." Elliot gently opened her legs further apart. He ran his hand down her lower belly down onto her core combing his fingers gently through her dark curls. His fingers slipped between the hot outer folds into the even warmer insides. His fingers rubbed the soft wet hot flesh there moving up and down. He delved upward as he opened her slick folds with his two first fingers. "You're so warm and soft," Elliot groaned out.

Olivia closed her eyes her breath hitching with every intimate touch. Elliot's fingers were opening, rubbing, and exploring her making her wetter with each touch. His finger moved further upward grazing a spot that made her arch her body upward aching for more contact. Her fingers curled grasping the sheets of the bed.

Elliot moved his body downward studying her body up close. His fingers again searching for that sweet spot, he remembered his older brothers talking about getting girls off by touching their clit. Elliot hadn't really thought about that even with the couple of girls he had dated, he had never bothered to try concerned more about them touching him and his own pleasure. Olivia, she was different, he wanted her pleasure. His fingers found the little nub and he began to rub it softly listening to her panting increasing watching her hips roll with the movements of his hands. "Oh, Livia, you feel so good." Elliot whispered.

Olivia moaned. "It feels really really good, El." She whispered huskily.

Elliot gently reached down with his other hand lifting the little hood above the glistening pink tissue. He held it open fully exposing her nub. He rubbed faster and harder, grunting as he watched his fingers move over her so intimately. He lowered his head, the musky smell intoxicating him as he licked the sensitive nub. "Mmm, god you taste delicious."

Olivia gasped her hips bucking upward as a flood of wet saturated her core followed by a building warmth and something else. Olivia cried out as Elliot took her clitoris fully into his mouth sucking hard. She fisted the sheets as the sensation between her legs grew. Her legs on either side began to quiver her muscles tightened across her abdomen and the heated sensation grew. "El," Olivia strangled out. "I-it oh my god, so good!" Olivia felt her entire body tighten, her muscles twitched inside, and it hit her hard the feeling of intense pressure, warmth then release. "Elliot!" Olivia cried out as her insides undulated with waves of pleasure.

A/N: Should I go on? I feel like I was kind of all over the place with this chapter. Next up, their second time making love. Sorry it took me so long to update, I will try to do better in the future Thank you for reading and reviewing. Happy Fourth of July!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Fate

Chapter 9

Olivia lay back on Elliot's dorm bed, panting. Her legs were still shaking from the intensity of her release. She was barely aware of Elliot's frenzied movements as he adjusted himself above her between her legs.

Elliot latched onto her neck his mouth sucking the delicate flesh roughly as his body pressed naked on top of hers, Elliot grinded his body against hers over and over, his cock continuing to swell to the point of pain. He moaned reaching between them slipping his fingers between her outer lips searching for her entrance. Elliot pushed a solitary finger in finding her hot and wet. He added a second finger trying to prepare her and grunted when her body clamped down against the intrusion. He didn't want to hurt her but he seriously thought he might die if he didn't get inside her soon. He stretched her with his fingers moving them out and pushing them in past her natural resistance.

Olivia moaned feeling Elliot's fingers moving in and out of her body. It was slightly uncomfortable at first but minutes later her hips were moving in tandem with the thrusting of his fingers. She reached down and placed her hand over his urging him deeper and faster. "El," Olivia whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked raising his head from the crook of her neck. "What do you need, baby? Am I hurting you?"

Olivia moaned again. "More," Olivia shifted again trying to get his hand deeper inside her. "_Harder_."

Elliot withdrew his hand and grasped his cock. Before Olivia could protest, he pushed his cock in her. Elliot struggled to keep his control as her body clamped down on head of his cock. "_Oh god_," Elliot groaned resisting the urge to slam all the way in his body humming with desire.

Olivia felt the stretch and pinch of him going inside but it was nothing like the first time. Olivia opened her legs further her hands coasted down Elliot's back feeling every inch him, skin and muscle. Her hips quickly began to move in rhythm with his, her eager little thrusts urging him to move.

Elliot groaned feeling her body give. He pressed forward rocking into her. His mouth once again latched onto the skin at her nape sucking, biting, and licking over every inch.

"Oh, El," Olivia whispered as he made his way deeper inside her until he was all the way in. Olivia's legs instinctively clamped around his back as he began to move in and out of her slowly each time a little harder. His skin on his back was becoming more and more slippery under her fingers as their mutual grinding increased in pace. "_Mmmm, god….oh_."

Elliot gritted his teeth together every muscle in his body tight as he rose on his hands and began pounding into Olivia unable to stop or slow down unable to do anything but feel the sweet vice like clamp on his cock and her eager sounds. "Fuck, oh Liv, baby. You feel so…._so tight_. _Oh god just like…. that so good! God, baby I can't hold out much longer_! _God, I am gonna cum! Please, Liv!_" Elliot's mumbled verbiage came out fast and hard as he moved over her. Sweat dripped from his brow, his body working over hers in a frenzied pace.

Oh, god it felt so good that Olivia could feel her legs start to shake again as the muscles in her abdomen contracted and she raised her hips up to meet his every movement. Olivia clutched at his back her hands sliding down to grasp his ass. She grabbed him feeling the taunt muscles working under her fingertips with each thrust. She clutched pressing upward aching for just a little more contact, a little harder, a little faster right in that spot. "_Oh, El….right there. Don't stop….god, please_." Then she felt it the jerk of her body and oh my god the sensation, indescribable. "_Elliot! Oh! Oh_!"

"_Oh, yessss_!" Elliot screamed slamming into her as he came so hard his vision swam. Elliot's body vibrated with pleasure as he spilled repeatedly inside Olivia. It felt so good; it was like an out of body experience.

Olivia lay underneath Elliot as he collapsed on top on her. His body sweaty and sticky, Olivia ran her hands lightly barely touching him down his back.

Elliot moaned into her neck completely satiated. He reluctantly moved lifting his head preparing to pull out of her. "Sorry, Livia." Elliot said his baritone voice low and husky.

"No," Olivia protested tightening her grip around his back. "Stay, _please_." Olivia loved his weight warm and comforting on top of her body.

"You want me to stay?" Elliot whispered brushing her soaked bangs back from her forehead.

Olivia nodded smiling at him. "If you want to stay?"

"God, Liv that is not even a question. Did I hurt you, baby? I know I got a little carried away at the end." Elliot asked his face flushing a little with embarrassment.

Olivia touched his cheek running her fingers along it. "You didn't hurt me not for a second. I never knew sex could feel like that, be like this."

"Me, either." Elliot said softly kissing her lips.

"Maybe, it's just us." Olivia said softly.

Elliot smiled. "You are pretty special."

"I didn't mean that." Olivia laughed.

Elliot laughed feeling happier than he could ever remember.

"I meant that I think we are really compatible." Olivia said her expression serious.

Elliot started laughing harder.

"Elliot!" Olivia admonished. "You're not getting what I am trying to say."

Elliot grinned. "Oh yeah, I am and I think we _are very compatible_ too, Liv." Elliot shifted inside her eliciting a soft gasp to prove his point.

Olivia bit her lower lip capturing it between her teeth moving her hips slowly under Elliot.

"Promise, you won't be compatible with anyone else, ever…. _Oh Liv_," Elliot groaned as their bodies began to grind together again.

"Never," Olivia whispered as Elliot lowered his lips to hers. "No one but you, El, always."

The rest of the weekend was a blur of happiness for Olivia. Saturday, they played touch football with Elliot's college friend. Saturday night, they had dinner with Fin and his new girlfriend. Olivia had never been this happy ever.

Someone else was happy that weekend, too. Kathy Wilson had found out a little tidbit about Elliot Stabler's new girlfriend that she was still in high school still sweet sixteen after some investigating of the girl who stole the boy that would have been hers. That little bit of knowledge lead her to where she was this Saturday night standing right now in the back of Serena Benson's English Comp class.

A/N: I have no idea of Kathy's last name so I made it up. Next, up this story takes a decidedly dark direction as Kathy makes a decision that will have huge ramifications. Sorry that I have been delayed in updating I unexpectedly ended up in the emergency room but getting better now. This story is just hitting where I want it to be so there will be some real angst in the next couple of chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Fate

Chapter 10

"Professor Benson?" Kathy inquired as she stepped forward toward the lectern side stepping the departing students.

"Yes," Serena Benson said as she turned to face the pretty young blonde.

"You're lecture was so awesome. I am so glad that I came." Kathy said smiling brightly.

Serena smiled back at her. "I'm glad you liked it most of my students have a hard time with Faulkner."

"You make it so relevant. Olivia and Elliot were so right." Kathy said.

Serena looked up from her bag where she was placing her papers. "You know my daughter? Who is Elliot?" Serena asked in rapid succession

"Olivia's boyfriend, he and Olivia said you gave the best lectures." Kathy replied the lie rolling off her tongue effortlessly.

"Olivia's _boyfriend_? My daughter doesn't have a boyfriend." Serena stated bluntly her eyes narrowing on Kathy.

"Elliot, he's a freshman here. I think they have been dating about a month or so." Kathy said. "Or maybe I am mistaken."

Serena's eyes narrowed. "He's a freshman here at Hudson?"

"Yes," Kathy answered her eyes wide. "Maybe, I misunderstood. I mean she is spending the weekend with him in his dorm."

Serena slammed the remaining papers into her bag. "I think you are very mistaken young lady. My daughter is not allowed to date."

Kathy stepped back from the dark clouded expression that was now housed on Serena Benson's face. It scared her and for the briefest of moments Kathy regretted saying anything as she watched Serena's eyes darken before she stormed out the door.

Olivia and Elliot lay on his dorm bed tangled naked on top of the sheets. Elliot raised himself up on his elbows smiling down at his girlfriend. "You know I could get used to this."

Olivia smiled raising her eyebrows. "Really used to what, Stabler?" Olivia teased.

"You," Elliot smiled kissing the tip of her nose. "You naked in my bed underneath me."

Olivia blushed.

"Being inside you, loving you." Elliot whispered the words quietly before capturing her lips with his.

Olivia parted her lips giving him entrance her hands slid up and down his slick back. "Me, too."

"Liv, I want to tell you something." Elliot pulled back hovering over her lips. His fingertips grazed her check. "I lo-."

"Get the hell off her!" Serena roared as she barged through the unlocked dorm room to find her daughter completely naked with some equal naked boy on top of her.

Elliot startled holding Olivia tighter in an effort to keep her covered. "Who the hell are you?"

"Her mother!" Serena screamed at him. "Now, get the hell off my daughter!"

Elliot scrambled off of Olivia trying to keep them both covered which was an impossible task.

Olivia reached for her clothes pulling them on rapidly her whole body shaking.

"I cannot believe you did this, Olivia!" Serena screamed. "I did not raise a whore!"

Olivia's chin trembled and the tears started flowing down her face, unrelentingly. She could barely button her jeans.

"Wait a minute," Elliot said trying hard not to shout.

"Wait a minute," Serena mimicked. "Would you like me to wait a minute before I tell you that my daughter is sixteen, barely sixteen her birthday was fourteen days ago. Would you like to me to wait a minute to tell you what the cops could do to you for this!"

Elliot's face paled and the words reverberated in his head. _Sixteen_? "Olivia?" Elliot asked looking at her.

Olivia was now sobbing. "I am so sorry, El!"

"Oh, you are going to be sorry!" Serena said roughly grabbing Olivia by the arm. "Very sorry!"

"Wait just-damn it," Elliot implored rubbing his hand down his face. "She's really upset let's just take a minute to talk."

"Listen to me, you stay the hell away from my daughter or my first call will be the police!" Serena shouted dragging a sobbing Olivia from the room. Serena half walked half dragged Olivia through the now crowded dorm hall as everyone had come out of their room with all the shouting. People lingered in their doorways watching Serena drag Olivia out.

Elliot stood at his own door a stunned expression on his face.

Jason across the hall walked over to him. "What the hell happened, Stabler? Who is the wicked witch and why is she dragging your girlfriend out of here?"

Elliot looked at him his eyes clouding over. He was so angry at Olivia right at this minute but worried too. "Her mother." Elliot said his mouth drawn grimly.

"Ouch," Jason said. "Bitch, huh. What she didn't know her little girl was a big girl now." Jason smirked.

Elliot frowned. "She didn't know her daughter in high school had a college boyfriend."

"High school, El?" Jason asked. "Fuck!"

Olivia was shaking in fear. Her mother managed to keep it together as they rode the subway and all the way to their front door. Olivia knew it was only for the couple of spectators who might see. She knew her mother's outburst at the dorms would not go unpaid. Olivia's mother always kept her decorum in public and the fact that Olivia's actions had caused her to lose it on the Hudson campus did not bode well for Olivia.

The slam of their apartment door reverberated in Olivia's head as did the sound of the it locking. Olivia watched as her mother dropped her firm grasp on her arm and proceeded into the kitchen area. Olivia rubbed the spot where she was sure there would be a bruise tomorrow as she watched her mom rifle through the cabinets in search of liquor.

Serena smirked over at her daughter cowering by the couch as she poured herself a glass of vodka. "I cannot believe you did this. That you would be such a little whore; I guess I should have known given where you come from."

Olivia winced watching her mom down drink after drink.

"I should have had a fucking abortion." Serena said her eyes so dark they were almost black. "Do you even know what it has been like for me raising you? Trying to keep you out of trouble? Trying to keep you away from the same fate as me! And here you go spreading your legs for the first boy who looks at you, or is it the first? How much are you like your father, Olivia?"

Olivia let out a small sob.

"Stop crying! You made your bed and now you are going to sleep in it!" Serena said slamming down her glass and proceeding into the living room. "Don't you dare sit on that couch with your filthiness."

Olivia choked out another sob as her mother grabbed her again by the arm dragging her down the hall way to the bathroom.

"Strip!" Serena ordered.

Olivia's hands shook as she worked fast to obey watching her mother open the shower stall and turn on the hot water.

"You will not bring that filth into my house, do you understand!" Serena grabbed Olivia roughly shoving her into the shower.

Olivia screamed as her mother shoved her under the all hot water spray. She attempted to step back only to be shoved back into the water.

"It's too hot!" Olivia cried out.

"Well then maybe it will wash the filth off of you!" Serena yelled back as she started rifling through bathroom drawers pulling out a small pink pack.

"Did you think I got you these so you could be a slut?" Serena said sticking the pack under Olivia's nose.

Olivia blinked rapidly trying to ease herself back from the scalding water her eyes filled with pain as she stared through tears at the object in her mother's hand. "Nooo!"

"I got them for your periods all those complaints of the heaviness the cramps. You and that stupid doctor convincing me, not anymore Olivia." Serena started pushing the birth control pills out of there packet empting them directly into the toilet one by one.

Olivia cried harder standing as close to shower wall as possible trying to escape the water.

"Get out," Serena ordered jerking Olivia from the shower. "And stop that incessant crying. You are obviously a big enough girl to lay down for a boy so you can stop the tears."

Olivia winced as her mother tugged at her arm now bright red in color with some blisters forming in the areas where she had been forced under the water repeatedly.

"You know what I think the problem is, Olivia?" Serena said rhetorically. "I have indulged you too much. You think you are too special, too pretty."

Olivia shuddered as her mother shoved her against the bathroom sink.

"You just think you are so special." Serena said glaring at Olivia through the bathroom mirror.

Olivia refused to meet her mother's eyes which only goaded Serena's anger more.

"I think I need to fix that." Serena reached into the top drawer pulling out a pair of scissors and before Olivia could react she grabbed a fistful of her hair cutting it off haphazardly.

"Please!" Olivia pleaded.

Serena glared at her snipping off another section. "Not so pretty now, are you?"

"I hate you!" Olivia screamed.

"You unappreciative little whore!" Serena screamed raising her fist and connecting solidly with Olivia's jaw.

Olivia lost her balance falling onto the floor but not before her head slammed against the toilet.

Serena visibly shaking glared at her daughter. "Clean up this mess."

Olivia's head was pounding and the last thing she remembered was the slamming of the bathroom door.

Elliot paced back and forth in his dorm room staring at the phone on his desk. He had not slept all night tossing and turning his emotions ranging from anger to hurt to sadness to worry. He was more than mad at Olivia for hiding her age. He was equally angry at who he didn't know that the girl he was in love with was sixteen. In love, the words swirled around in Elliot's head. He had been about to tell her when her maniacal mother had burst in on them. He was really worried about Olivia her mother had been over the top and Olivia had been almost hysterically when Serena dragged her out. Elliot frowned remembering the death grip that Serena had on Olivia's arm. Elliot started at the knock on his door. He walked over to open it.

"Hey," Fin said as he stepped inside. "Sorry it took me awhile, what's up that you needed me to come over at this ridiculously early hour?"

Elliot knew from Fin's tone he was only joking about the hour obviously trying to lighten Elliot's mood.

"Olivia is in high school."

"What?"

"Olivia is still in high school. Would you like to know how I found out this little tidbit of information?" Elliot asked without pausing. "Olivia's mom burst into my dorm room last night and found us in bed together, naked."

"Oh wow," Fin whistled. "Man, what did you do?"

"Nothing, her mother dragged her out of here crying," Elliot said.

Fin looked over at his friends tired red eyes. "You love this girl, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Elliot said softly. "She was so upset, Fin. I am really worried."

"You can't call her?" Fin asked.

"Her mom will have me arrested!"

"Do you know any of her friends?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, Casey." Elliot said going to his desk and grabbing the phone book. "Casey Novak."

"Good call her and she can check on Olivia for you." Fin reasoned.

Elliot nodded flipping rapidly through the phone book.

"El?" Fin asked.

"Yeah," Elliot said running his finger down the page looking at all the names. He would have to call at least twenty numbers.

"What are you going to do long term? I mean are you going to date her on the sly, be friends, or what?"

"I don't know," Elliot replied though he did in fact know that he would do anything to keep Olivia.

Casey jumped at the sound of her brother's voice at her bedroom door.

"Hey, you got a call headcase since when do boys you?" Casey's older brother taunted holding the phone out before pulling it back.

Casey glared at him making a successful grab for it she proceeded to slam the door in the brother's face. "Hello?" Casey said picking up the receiver.

"Casey, it is Elliot Stabler."

"Hi, Elliot what's up?" Casey asked curiously.

"Casey, I am worried about Olivia. Have you talked to her?"

"No what's wrong?"

"Her mom dropped by my room last night and freaked out."

"Oh no," Casey whispered.

"Casey? Is Olivia's mom abusive?"

Casey bit her lower lip an inventory of memories running through head, the yelling, the unexplained bruises on Olivia, and the missed school days. "Her mom is really strict and she is not a nice person especially when she drinks."

"She's an alcoholic," Elliot's voice was bitter as he reflected on his own father's nasty habits with the bottle.

"I don't know. It is really bad sometimes, Elliot." Casey whispered.

"Where does she live?" Elliot asked.

"What?"

"Where does she live, Casey? I need to know that she is okay."

"Across the hall from me I'll give you the address, be here after nine because her mom always goes to teach at that time and I have a spare key in case Olivia is not able to answer the door."

"Casey, why would Olivia not be able to answer the door?" Elliot asked a sick feeling in his stomach.

"It happened before, I'll see you at nine not before okay. Let me give you the address." Casey quickly rattled off the address before hanging up and changing out of pajamas as she prayed Olivia was okay.

Elliot left immediately after he hung up leaving a stunned Fin in his wake. He sat about a block away carefully watching the clock in his truck. Exactly at nine, he started the truck and pulled in front of Olivia's building to park. He took the stairs not the elevator unable to wait and true to her word Casey was standing outside of Olivia's apartment knocking.

"She isn't answering," Casey pulled out her key inserting it. "Serena left ten minutes ago."

Elliot eased past Casey walking into the tiny apartment. The bottle of vodka on the counter didn't go unnoticed by him. "Olivia," Elliot called out as he proceeded down the hall way. He heard a mumbled sound from the bathroom and he opened the door unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Elliot felt his heart break as he gasped audibly. Olivia lay naked in the floor beside the toilet. There were welts on her skin that looked like burn marks, there was a bruise on her upper arm, and when she slightly turned her head from her position beside the toilet he could see the dried blood on her forehead matted into her hair as well as the bruises decorating her jawline. There was also hair all over the floor, Olivia's long hair. Elliot kneeled down beside her. "Olivia, oh god! Baby, I am so sorry you are going to be okay." Elliot gently pulled her into his lap cradling her limp body. "Liv, I love you. I promise you are going to be safe." Elliot kissed the top of her head.

Olivia mumbled something incoherently.

"Oh my god!" Casey exclaimed as she stood in the bathroom's doorway.

"Get her clothes," Elliot said his voice firm.

Casey ran into Olivia's room grabbing her clothes.

Elliot eased Olivia into a pair of jeans and tee shirt picking her up when he had finished dressing her. He proceeded to the living room with her in his arms. He only stopped at the kitchen picking up the phone and dialing Fin's job.

"Fin, I need you to meet at your apartment in thirty minutes. Your sister's a nurse can you please bring her?" Elliot hung up as Fin confirmed. Fin would be getting his wish plus one as Elliot made a decision that they both would stay with Fin there was no way Olivia was coming back here. "You're gonna be okay." Elliot whispered in her ear.

A/N: Okay, I hope the fact that is a long chapter is not too annoying I just wanted to get everything in. Just some general information based on reader comments, this is an Olivia and Elliot story all the way, there will be complications but not your typical ones involving other people, this is more of a story of how Elliot's life should have been had he met the right girl first. Also, I wanted to throw in the piece about the birth control so it would make sense why she is not getting pregnant. I hope you like the chapter and thank you so much for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Fate

Chapter 11

Olivia opened her eyes slowly to find herself lying on a bed face to face with a teary eyed Casey Novak.  
"I'm okay, Case," Olivia whispered.

Casey sniffled. "You _better_ be. I was so scared, Olivia."

Olivia nodded wincing as even the slightest movement made her head ache more. "I'm sorry."

"Never again, Liv," Casey said as she brushed another falling tear from her cheek. "You're my best friend."

Olivia reached up wiping the stray tear from Casey's redden cheeks. "You're mine."

Casey nodded emphatically.

"Where are we?" Olivia said her eyes taking in the unfamiliar room. The walls were all white. There was a single wooden dresser obviously second hand in the corner. A fan turned pleasantly over them and from the window across from them Olivia could see it was still day time.

"Elliot's friend Fin's apartment," Casey answered.

Olivia bit her lower lip, the night before and this morning was a blurry memory. "Elliot brought me here? Elliot came to get me?" Olivia asked. She vaguely remembered the sound of his voice, him picking her up but it was like a broken tape only bits and pieces coming through.

"Yeah, Elliot was really worried and he insisted on coming to the apartment," Casey sat up on the bed folding her legs Indian style beneath her. "I am so glad that he did. You could have died, Olivia."

Olivia struggled to sit up feeling slightly nauseous. "It is just a bump on the head, Case."

"It is a concussion. At least that is what Randi said," Casey reached over placing her hand on Olivia's back assisting her to a sitting position.

"Who's Randi?" Olivia asked her hand coming in contact with a bandage on her forehead.

"Fin's sister. She is a nurse at Mercy General," Casey said. "She put a couple of stitches in your head and cleaned you up a bit."

Olivia nodded noting her scalp felt a little tight at the hairline.

"She couldn't give you any medicine but she called some doctor and he called in some pain medication. Do you need it?" Casey asked.

Olivia shook her head from side to side. "I think I will wait. I feel foggy enough as is. Case?"

"Yeah?" Casey said.

"How mad is Elliot? About the age thing? Is he really mad?" Olivia asked feeling the tears building behind her eyes.

"I think he is hurt, Liv. You lied to him about something pretty important," Casey said.

"I know," Olivia whispered. "Where is he? Did he leave?"

Casey looked away.

"Casey?" Olivia looked at her feeling a tightening in her chest. "Where did Elliot go?"

"To see your mom," Casey said her words so low that Olivia could barely hear them.

Olivia felt a new pounding in her chest that now outweighed the aching in her head. "Oh god,"

Fin shifted nervously Casey's key dangling from his fingertips as he stood in Olivia's living room. "Are you sure we should be doing this, man?"

Elliot looked over at his friend. "I want to get her stuff, Fin. There are things she is going to need."

Fin looked at him. "And if her mother comes and finds us here?"

"That's the plan. I want to speak to her mother," Elliot said heading down the hall to Olivia's bedroom. "I have too."

Fin not wanting to be left alone in the living room when Serena Benson came home followed Elliot. He watched as Elliot emptied Olivia's dressers putting her clothes into one of the large duffel bag he had brought with him.

"Can you get her school books? She will need them." Elliot asked as he shoved a stuffed bear into the bag.

Fin smirked as he shoved Olivia's books into the other duffel that Elliot had brought.

"She loves that bear, okay." Elliot said opening her bedside dresser drawer. He dropped her journal into the duffel but paused at the next object in his hand. He knew exactly what it was as his hand clicked it open, birth control pills. Elliot calculated quickly by the amount missing they must be for the current month. He snapped them shut and slipped them in the bag without Fin's seeing. That was private between him and Olivia.

They both jumped at the sound of the front door opening and then slamming shut. The sound so loud it reverberated through the whole apartment.

Elliot looked at Fin. "Finish up."

Fin nodded as Elliot walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Elliot entered the living room to find Serena leaning over the kitchen counter a bottle of vodka and glass in hand.

"What the hell are you doing in my living room, boy?" Serena demanded her eyes almost black so unlike Olivia's warm brown ones that Elliot was startled.

"I came to get Olivia's things. She is going to be staying with me." Elliot said trying to keep the nervousness from his voice.

Serena's mouth twitched briefly before she let out a loud chuckle. "Really?"

Elliot was scared shitless as Serena swaggered from the kitchen into the living room with her drink leaving the bottle on the counter.

Her eyes never wavered from Elliot's. "You think you can take my daughter?"

Elliot swallowed hard as she stood in front of him.

"Didn't I warn you, little boy. One call to the cops and your behind bars no more college parties, girls, and good times." She poked her finger at Elliot's chest. "Olivia is _mine_."

Elliot had never in his life had the urge to hit a woman until that moment. "Olivia is a person not a possession." Elliot spat out through gritted teeth. "She will not be coming back here and you will not be calling anyone."

Serena's eyes narrowed.

"Unless you want to lose everything, too." Elliot threatened. He pulled out a Polaroid from his pocket shoving it at Serena.

Serena glanced down at the picture.

"Take it, I have copies. Take it, so you can remember what the hell you did to your daughter," Elliot said grabbing Serena's free hand and pushing the picture into it.

Serena stared at the picture. "You don't know,"

"I don't know what?" Elliot asked angrily. "How you could beat the shit out of your own daughter?"

Fin stood at the entrance to the living room duffel bags in hand watching the exchange.

"You are _so young_," Serena said looking into Elliot's eyes. "Everything is still a possibility. I used to be like that before he took it away."

Serena sat down on the couch her thumb running over the picture. "You think I am some horrible bitch who beats my daughter." Serena laughed ruefully. "Well, maybe I am but that is only part of the story."

"I love her but every time I look at her I am back there. On that cold cement with him on top of me, every time I look at her face I see his. His eyes so blank so devoid of emotion as he tore my clothes off and forced me down to the ground. I begged him to stop," Serena looked up at Elliot. "I begged him over and over. I couldn't believe it when I felt him inside me. He wouldn't stop and I screamed for help for somebody for God. Nobody came."

Elliot did not know what to say.

"It was horrible and wonderful being pregnant with her. I cried so hard when I heard her heart beat for the first time and I swore I would make this something good. I would make it the something good from something bad. But there would be times I would look at her and all I could see was him, it was paralyzing. I tried. I went to my doctor, my friends, my preacher and they all said the same thing it will get better with time. They promised me. It never got better," Serena whispered. "I tried.

"Then let me have her," Elliot begged. "Let me take care of her. I love her. I will never hurt her."

Serena smiled at him taking a sip of her drink. "So young so full of hope so full of delusion, I won't fight you. But I won't take her back remember that. Tell her I am sorry and that I love her. Sometimes that just isn't enough. You will learn that lesson, too."

Elliot didn't say anything instead he walked over to Fin and grabbed one of the bags. They both walked to the door. Elliot turned his hand on the knob. "I am sorry for what happened to you. Thank you for having her."

Serena looked at him her eyes softening. "That was never another choice. She was my baby, too."

Fin and Elliot quietly walked to the elevator no words exchanged until they got in the truck.

"That was heavy, man," Fin said.

"Yeah," Elliot said rubbing his eyes. He started the truck and pulled away from the curb.

Casey stood in the kitchen making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner having found nothing else in Fin's kitchen. Olivia had finally drifted back to sleep after Casey had convinced her everything would be fine and she would wake her the moment Fin and Elliot got back. Casey studied the darkness descending outside and worried. Where the hell were they? What is Serena killed them both? Casey shook her head trying to clear her over active imagination when she heard the door open.

"Where have you been?" Casey whisper shouted at them both.

"Wow, it is like being at home with my mom?" Fin said grinning at Elliot.

Casey glared at Fin. "I was worried. Do you even know how worried!"

"Yeah, just like being with mom," Fin confirmed.

Elliot smiled for the first time that day. "It was fine, Casey. How is Olivia?"

"She is sleeping but I promised to wake her up when you got back," Casey said placing four plates with sandwiches on Fin's tiny kitchen table.

Fin dropped the duffel bag he was holding, grinning. "There's dinner?"

Casey nodded pulling a carton of milk from the refrigerator.

Fin frowned. "Peanut butter and jelly that is not dinner, Novak."

Casey frowned. "If you don't like it don't eat it. You can't expect anything else when you have no food in this apartment."

Fin shrugged. "I eat out a lot."

"Obviously," Casey replied dryly.

Elliot rolled his eyes watching them argue for a minute before walking down the hall to Fin's guest room. He slowly opened the door to find Olivia curled up in a ball around a pillow. Her breathing was soft and regular. Her hair had fallen over her face shadowing her bandage and bruises. Elliot dropped the duffel beside the door and walked carefully over to the bed. He sat down on the edge just watching her for a minute. He gently shook her shoulder. "Olivia?"

Olivia opened her eyes sleepily a smile crossing her face automatically as Elliot's face came into view in front of her.

Elliot smiled at her. "Are you hungry? Casey fixed some gourmet peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

Olivia sat up slowly trying to remain steady even as her stomach rolled with slight nausea at the movement.

Elliot's hand reached out automatically assisting her.

Olivia felt a surge of warmth shoot through her body at his touch. She had so much to ask him. Were they back together? Or was this just about him feeling sorry for her? Had he seen her mom? Was she going to stay at Fin's? Was he still mad? Olivia didn't know where to begin.

"We can talk later, Liv." Elliot whispered as if reading her mind. "Let's get you something to eat first."

Olivia nodded as she slipped from the bed and stood up. She felt Elliot hand slide around her waist holding her as they walked from the bedroom into the living room slash kitchen area. Casey and Fin were already sitting at the table, talking animatedly.

Olivia smiled as she eased into the seat across from Casey. "Hi,"

"Feeling better?" Fin asked trying to keep the shock from his face at the bruises lining Olivia's pretty features.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "My head just aches. Fin, please thank your sister for me."

Fin nodded. "Not a problem."

"Did you take any pain medication?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head. "My head is foggy enough."

Elliot got up from the table and poured out two pills from the white bottle on the counter. He placed them beside Olivia. "You need them, Olivia. Take them."

Olivia threw the pills in her mouth swallowing them down with her milk.

Elliot sat back down finishing his sandwich.

An hour later, Casey said goodbye hugging Olivia tightly. Fin settled himself in front of the TV to watch football. Elliot walked Olivia back to her room.

"You need anything else, Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Are you staying, here?"

Elliot nodded. "Right down the hall. Call me if you need me."

Olivia tried hard to hold in her disappoint that Elliot would not be staying with her in her room. She didn't want him to see it, he had already helped her so much.

Elliot leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on Olivia's forehead his touch gentle and light.

Olivia wanted to cry after he left her alone. She reached into her bag finding an oversized sleep shirt and her bathroom stuff. She rubbed her eyes trying not to cry as she sat down on the bed her night shirt in her hand. She let out a little sob. She knew she should be happy that Elliot was even still talking to her, she was being a baby. She wiped furiously at the tears on her cheeks standing up and heading for the bathroom. She walked into the hall smack into Elliot.

"Liv?" Elliot asked taking in her pale face and pink cheeks. Her eyes were all red.

"I just wanted to take a bath?" Olivia whispered trying to keep the trembling out of her voice.

"Have you been crying? Is your head hurting that bad?" Elliot asked concern etched on his face.

Olivia shook her head from side to side unable to trust her voice.

"Olivia, if I need to take you to the hospital, I need to know." Elliot said his voice firm.

"My head is fine," Olivia whispered hating herself for the tear sliding down her cheek.

"Something's wrong, Liv. Tell me," Elliot implored.

"I'll be fine, El." Olivia whispered trying to slip past him to reach the bathroom door. Only to be stopped by his firm but gentle grip on her arm.

"No more secrets, Olivia," Elliot whispered his breath warm against her face. "If we are going to be together, no more secrets."

Olivia looked at him through blurred eyes. "Together?"

Elliot looked confused. "Yes, baby. Together."

Olivia's chin trembled. "Really?"

"Really, what?" Elliot asked his confusion over this entire conversation evident.

"I thought…I thought you didn't want me," Olivia whispered.

Elliot suddenly understood what she was asking, what she was thinking. He leaned his forehead against hers being careful not to put too much pressure. "Olivia, we argued. It doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you." Elliot said the words softly tentatively scared of her response.

"I love you, too." Olivia whispered before launching herself at him. "I am so sorry, Elliot."

Elliot caught her wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "I know, baby. I know."

Olivia pulled back after several minutes looking at him. "Why weren't you going to stay with me?" Olivia asked.

"I wanted to give you time, Olivia. I didn't want to put any pressure on you. I would never do that." Elliot said.

"Just for the record, I always want to be with you, Elliot." Olivia said softly her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neckline.

"Yeah," Elliot grinned cockily. "Always, huh?"

Olivia nodded. "Always."

Elliot smiled his voice dropped low as he leaned forward. "You want some company in the bath?"

Olivia nodded again. She leaned forward sighing happily as their lips met. Elliot's kiss was gentle at first but as their mouths opened and their tongues touched it quickly grew more fevered in pace.

They broke apart both fighting for their breath. Elliot swallowed hard pulling her toward the bathroom with him. Olivia picked up her bathroom bag and nightshirt that fallen in the floor a casualty of their kiss.

Olivia smiled as she followed him into the bathroom. Elliot pushed the shower curtain back and laid down a small rug in front of the tub. He reached in turning the faucet handle checking the temperature. Olivia smiled watching him. She reached into her bathroom bag pulling out a small bottle of bath wash. She walked over to Elliot handing it to him.

"Strawberry?" Elliot asked wrinkling his nose. "You know I am going to smell like this, right?"

Olivia giggled.

Elliot smiled at the sound. Olivia was happy despite everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. He took the bottle pouring the wash into the water watching it bubble up as the tub filled. Elliot pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans shoving them down his hips. He pushed his underwear off with the jeans turning around to find Olivia still dressed. "You need some help?" Elliot said quietly his hands resting on her hips.

Olivia blushed her cheeks flushed pink with color. She was still getting used to being with Elliot. She was still a little nervous getting undressed in front of him especially under the glaring lights of the bathroom.

"If you changed your mind, it is okay?" Elliot reassured her even though he was already hard.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I didn't change my mind. It is just really bright in here." Olivia admitted honestly.

Elliot grinned. "Yeah it is. That is the appeal."

Olivia looked confused.

"I love looking at you, Olivia." Elliot kissed her mouth lightly sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. "You are so beautiful. I want to see every inch of you, touch every inch, and taste every inch."

Olivia shivered as his lips moved to her neck sucking the skin into his mouth. His hands slid under her shirt caressing her back softly.

"I love you so much. Your skin feels so good," Elliot whispered huskily against her ear as he sucked the lobe into his mouth. His hands slid down unbuttoning her jeans. He slid the zipper down so they were completely open but didn't push them down yet. Instead, Elliot slipped his hands around and down sliding them inside her underwear and stroking her ass. "Oh god, Livia."

Olivia could barely register thought as Elliot's hands roamed. Olivia felt him slide one out of back of pants to dip it into the front. His fingertips stroked through her curls. Olivia moaned a little pushing her pelvis up into his hand. She felt his fingers slide between her outer lips delving inside stroking up and down. He plunged one finger inside without warning. Olivia clenched down on it.

"Oh yeah," Elliot whispered huskily against her ear. "Olivia, god you feel so good inside. So warm, so wet, so tight."

Olivia moaned spreading her legs as far as she could with her jeans still on. She reached down grabbing Elliot's hand pushing his hand down farther into her panties and his finger deeper. "El," Olivia whispered breathlessly as her hips rocked eagerly against Elliot's hand.

Elliot unceremoniously shoved another finger in maneuvering his thumb onto Olivia's clit. Olivia yelped.

"Am I hurting you?" Elliot whispered against her ear.

Olivia whimpered. "Don't stop, please."

Elliot could feel her increasing wetness against his hand. Her own small hand was pushing his frantically down as she writhed on his hand aching for more contact more pressure. Elliot caught her ear lobe between his teeth biting gently. "Mmm, you're so wet baby. It feels so good."

"El, I…" Olivia whispered frantically.

Elliot felt her preliminary clench on his fingers signaling her impeding orgasm. Elliot thrust a third finger inside her grinding up into her hard. He pumped relentlessly hearing her cry out in pleasure.

Olivia's fingers dug into the skin of Elliot's hand between her legs as she rode his fingers into oblivion. She felt an intense pleasure shoot though her body. She trembled as her inner muscles clamped tightly onto Elliot's fingers. "Oh my god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!"

A/N: Next up, a little more smut and a lot more reality. Olivia and Elliot make decisions about jobs and school. And we meet more of the SVU gang is introduced. Thank you for taking time to read my stories and for all the reviewing feedback. It makes me smile!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Fate

Chapter 12

Olivia slumped sated onto Elliot her head falling against his chest. She sighed contentedly her whole body still humming pleasurably.

Elliot withdrew his hand from the confines of her panties slowly. He rubbed the back of his hand gently across her lower abdomen placing a soft kiss to her hair. He placed both hands on her hips sliding them back inside pushing her panties and jeans down in one sweeping motion. Elliot kneeled in front of her letting her place her own hands on his bare shoulders as he assisted her out of her jeans one leg at a time. Elliot kissed her legs, knees, and thighs as he rose back to a standing position. His hands toyed briefly with the hem of shirt before lifting it up and over her head. He reached around unclasping her bra watching the straps slide down her arms revealing her full breasts to his eyes.

Olivia shivered as Elliot's gaze roamed leisurely over her naked body lingering on her mouth, her breasts, and between her legs. Elliot turned away only briefly to turn off the rising water in the tub. He stepped in extending his hand to her. Olivia took his fingers silently her eyes radiating love and trust.

Elliot sat down in the bubble filled tub. "Sit on my lap, Olivia."

Olivia eased down into the warm water sitting on the top of Elliot's thighs wrapping her legs loosely around his waist and back.

Elliot leaned forward kissing her softly. "I love you."

Olivia smiled against his mouth. "I love you, too."

Elliot ran his hands over her thighs caressing her skin. "You're so beautiful,"

Olivia trembled moving farther into his lap feeling his erection pressing between them.

Elliot slid his hands along her thighs stroking her skin as he made his way to her hips. His hands lingered there briefly before effortlessly lifting her clear of the water adjusting her over his hard cock before lowering her down slowly. Elliot let out a low moan of pleasure as he breached the tight muscular ring of her entrance.

Olivia hands clutched his biceps as they tensed as he slowly eased her onto his cock. "El," Olivia moaned as he slid inside her. She leaned forward once she was seated back on top of him wrapping her arms around his neck.

They began to rock together slowly at first building to a rhythmic pace that had both of them moaning and clutching. The warm water swirled enticingly around their bodies a new sensation to their lovemaking. Olivia grinded down on Elliot as she leaned backward thrusting her hips forward for more contact trying to relieve the growing ache between her legs.

Elliot grunted grasping her rapidly rocking hips while she arched her back trying for more pressure.

Olivia hands dropped from Elliot's shoulders as she leaned backward balancing her hands on the bottom of the top for more thrusting traction. "Oh! Oh!Oh!Oh Elliottt!"

Elliot's grip on her hips tightened as he moved her rapidly up and down on his cock feeling her start to clench around him. "God, _Olivia_!"

Olivia cried out as her whole body tensed. "_El_!"

They climaxed simultaneously. Afterward, Elliot wrapped his arms tightly around Olivia holding her on his lap while she leaned forward her head resting in the wet nook of his shoulder her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

When they detangled, they playful helped each other wash until their skin started pruning. Elliot stepped out drying himself off and handing Olivia a fluffy towel.

Olivia dried herself off wrapping the towel around her middle and tucking it at the top like a sarong. "El, what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"We are going to call your school so we can call you out sick just for tomorrow. Then, we are going to meet with a lawyer." Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist.

"A lawyer?" Olivia asked twisting around in Elliot's arms to face him.

"Yeah, I talked with my friend Trevor and his dad is a lawyer. He can help us with getting you emancipated. Your mom is not going to fight us." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded. She was unsure if she wanted to know what had happened when Elliot talked with her mom. At least for tonight she really didn't want to know. "Will it be expensive?"

"No, Trevor said his dad would do it for free. After that we are going to go see my uncle Joe at the 1-6. I need to get a part time job." Elliot said.

"The 1-6?" Olivia asked.

"Special Victims," Elliot replied. "My dad works homicide but my uncle Joe who really isn't my uncle we just call him that works for special victims. He works under Captain Haggitary. He has been trying to get me to work there part time for a while. I thought about it. It seems like a really interesting unit. Joe invited me once to this barbecue with his buddies. They all seemed pretty nice. His best friend Don Cragen was really a cool guy, he told me anytime that I want to come hang with them to come on down to the station."

Olivia smiled. "I like that idea, special victims. I want to get a job too, El."

"You have a job, baby. School is your job and I want you to finish." Elliot said looking in her eyes. "I don't want anything messing up your goals. You said you wanted to go to college, to help people like your mom, I want to make sure that happens."

"I don't want to mooch off you and Fin," Olivia said. "What about your school?"

"I can work college classes around a work schedule," Elliot grinned wickedly at her as he scooped her off her feet. "And you're not mooching off Fin and me. I can think of dozens of ways for you to earn your keep."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "You're getting that anyways."

Elliot laughed as he carried her from the bathroom to the bedroom. "You have a dirty mind, Olivia Benson. "

"Oh like you weren't talking about sex, Stabler." Olivia smirked.

Elliot tugged off her towel tossing it into the chair in the corner and doing the same with his own. He took her hand pulling down the covers with his free hand. "Actually, I was thinking about how you could really clean up this place." Elliot said with a straight face.

Olivia stared at him for a minute before grabbing the pillow on the bed and smacking him upside the head with it. "That's so not gonna happen."

They tumbled into the bed naked wrestling with the pillows shrieking with laughter.

A/N: I had originally had another plan for this chapter but I needed to post so I hope this is okay. Next chapter, Elliot does something very special for Olivia; we meet Uncle Joe, a young detective Don Cragen and his wife, and an even younger rookie John Munch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Fate

Chapter 13

The next morning Olivia woke up first. Shifting and stretching, she smiled as she snuggled into Elliot bare chest. They were naked curled together legs intertwined in a way that Olivia would have gladly stayed had the urge to pee not been so overwhelmingly strong. She carefully wriggled out of Elliot's warm grasp watching him reach for her in his sleep. She smiled softly as he hugged her pillow to his chest. Olivia grabbed Elliot's tee shirt which fell like a dress to the top of her thighs and proceeded barefoot to the bathroom.

It was quite in the apartment and Olivia guessed Fin was still sleeping as well. She yawned and flushed the toilet. She went to the sink picking up her toothbrush; she looked up at her reflection and recoiled in horror. Yes, she expected the bandage and the bruising but not her hair. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her once long chestnut locks now up to her shoulders cut in uneven haphazard jagged edged pieces. Her mother was righ, she was ugly she could not believe Elliot even wanted to look at her. With a trembling hand, she touched a short piece of hair. A choked sob arose from her throat.

Elliot groaned slightly hugging onto something that was not Olivia. He sniffed it, it smelled pleasantly of her but upon opening his eye he realized it was only her pillow. A little panicked, Elliot sat up quickly in bed looking around the room his heart pounding. Elliot reached for his boxers and as he slid them on he heard the distinct sound of crying, sobbing actually. Elliot followed the sound of the noise to the bathroom. "Liv?"

"I'm fine, Elliot," Olivia managed to choke out. She wiped furtively at her tears. The last thing she wanted was Elliot to see her crying. He had been so good and supportive but years with her mother had taught her people quickly reached an intolerance for self-pity and self-indulgence.

"Olivia," Elliot said keeping his tone of voice soft. "Can I please come in?"

Olivia threw some water on her face hoping it would mask her tears. She swallowed hard. "Sure,"

Elliot ventured into the bathroom as Olivia began to brush her teeth. The whites of her eyes where almost pink a dead give a way that she had been crying not to mention the paleness of her face. Elliot sat on the toilet seat lid watching her brush her teeth.

Olivia blinked rapidly staring down at the sink not wanting to look in the mirror or at Elliot, both of which would case her to lose her tenuous control on her emotions. As she wiped her mouth she tried for distraction. "So where are we going first today?"

Elliot didn't miss the un-natural high nervous pitch to her voice. "I was thinking breakfast, first."

Olivia nodded setting down her toothbrush. "That sounds good,"

Elliot grabbed her wrist as she went to exit the bathroom. "But before we go how about you tell me what upset you this morning?"

"Nothing," Olivia said looking at the floor.

"No lies," Elliot reminded her as his finger came to rest under her chin, tilting her face up so that they were eye to eye.

"It is stupid," Olivia whispered.

"Not if you feel it, honey. Tell me," Elliot encouraged.

"It's my hair," Olivia said her chin trembling.

Elliot was hugely relieved until he took in her trembling chin and the memory of his sister's last perm followed by a huge break down over it at dinner flashed through his mind. Hair was important to girls. "It will grow back."

"I look horrible, Elliot. It will take forever to grow back and it is cut in all these different lengths," Olivia said.

"You are beautiful," Elliot said.

"I thought we said no lies," Olivia glared at him. "My hair looks terrible," Olivia pushed past him to return to the bedroom. She opened her bag pulling out her underwear and some jeans.

Elliot sighed. "I am not lying, Olivia. You are beautiful to me. I did not fall in love with your hair, I fell in love with you."

Olivia had finished pulling on her panties and jeans turned around to face Elliot feeling horribly guilty for getting so angry with him when he was only trying to help. "I'm sorry, El. I just had forgotten and it was a shock this morning."

Elliot crossed the room pulling her into a hug. "It's okay."

"I really loved my long hair," Olivia muttered into his chest.

"I am sorry, baby." Elliot whispered kissing her hair.

"I can't believe Casey said nothing," Olivia groused as she detangled herself from his arms.

Olivia and Elliot finished dressing and headed out to breakfast leaving a note on the kitchen table for Fin. They had breakfast at a small diner downtown where they ended up splitting their meals, Olivia halving her pancakes while Elliot handed over his bacon and one egg. Olivia and Elliot headed for to the office of Trevor Langan's dad.

The building was a glass high in the middle of downtown Manhattan. Olivia fidgeted on the elevator ride up to the fiftieth floor. She tugged at her baseball cap covering her hair. "Are you and Trevor good friends?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Pretty good," Elliot said. "Trevor and I have English lit together. He is always borrowing my notes if you can believe that."

Olivia laughed.

"We don't have a lot in common, I mean he is from old money and he is going to be a defense attorney. Can you believe that? He wants to defend criminals for a living says they are all innocent until proven guilty." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled. "I guess sometimes they are innocent."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah but not a lot of them,"

Olivia nodded in agreement as the elevator door dinged.

"Anyways, Alex is telling him she is going to kick his ass when she is ADA," Elliot smirked. "He is always borrowing her notes, too."

"Alex?" Olivia asked as they approached the double glass doors.

"Alex is a friend in my lit class, you would like her," Elliot smiled his hand on the door opening it for Olivia.

Olivia smiled. "I want to meet all your friends,"

Elliot smiled back as she stepped through the open door. "Good, I want you to meet all of them.

An hour later Olivia and Elliot emerged from Mr. Langan's office feeling well informed and hopeful regarding the next steps to Olivia's emancipation. Olivia had been thrilled when Mr. Langan accepted the case pro bono. "Next stop, special victims?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head. "We actually have one stop before that,"

Olivia looked over at him quizzically as he guided her out of the fancy high rise. They walked down and crossed at the light. "Where are we going, El?"

"Here," Elliot smiled as he gestured to the spa in front of them. He gave Olivia a slight nudge forward as they entered the posh salon.

"Elliot," Olivia whispered nervously looking around. "We can't afford this."

Elliot steered her toward the receptionist. "Olivia Benson has a one o'clock appointment."

The receptionist smiled at them. "Yes, you are with Suzanne."

"Elliot, we really cannot afford this," Olivia whispered trying not to be overheard.

Elliot slipped his arm around her waist and ducked his head under her baseball cap. "I got it covered, baby." Elliot leaned forward gently kissing her.

"Olivia?" A young woman in her mid-thirties addressed her questioningly.

Olivia nodded meekly.

"Nice to meet you," Suzanne extended her hand out to Olivia. "Elliot told me a little bit about the situation and I happen to be an expert in all forms of hair repair."

Olivia smiled in relief at the warmness of this young woman even in the middle of the posh atmosphere of the salon.

Suzanne gestured to the girls in the salon and leaned down. "Don't be intimidated we have all had baseball cap days."

Olivia waved to Elliot as Suzanne led her to a chair in the back. Olivia lifted her cap off to show Suzanne noting the look of sympathy that crossed her face quickly replaced by a smile.

"Not so bad, nothing I can't fix," Suzanne said leading Olivia to the shampoo area. "So Elliot told me you would be seeing my husband later when you two visit special victims."

Olivia looked up at her. "Who is your husband?"

"Donnie Cragen, of course I am the only one who calls him that," Suzanne said with a wink and a smile as she left Olivia with the shampoo girl.

Elliot waited nervously in the salon's waiting room surrounded by females. He looked over at the magazines which were all girl magazines. He frowned maybe he should have taken a longer walk maybe he was back too early.

"Hi, El," Olivia said approaching him from behind.

Elliot whirled around seeing his girlfriend his mouth went dry. Her hair was cut slightly above her shoulders into a shaggy layered cut that fell over into her eyes. It made her look older and unbelievably sexy as the bangs hung downward framing her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you like it?" Olivia asked biting her bottom lip nervously.

Elliot swallowed hard. "You look beautiful. So sexy." Elliot whispered watching Olivia's face flood with color and suddenly realizing when Suzanne cleared her throat that she was with Olivia. Elliot felt color flood his own face.

Suzanne grinned at the both of them. "Okay, get out of here you two and enjoy your day. Say hi to my husband when you see him."

"I need to pay you," Elliot reached for his wallet.

Suzanne's hand stopped him. "It is on the house,"

Olivia and Elliot thanked her profusely before heading back out onto the pavement to make their way to the 1-6. Elliot smiled watching as Olivia walked down the street head up. He grinned snaking an arm around his girlfriend tugging her to his side so that their hips bumped as they walked. They reached the 1-6 in good time and raced up the steps together. They rode the elevator up getting off on the second floor. Elliot looked around for Joe.

"You need some help?" A young skinny man approached them.

"Yeah, I am looking for detective Joe Keller?" Elliot asked.

"Okay, he is in interrogation right now but you can wait," the man shot Olivia a smile. "Unless I can help you, gorgeous?"

Elliot gave him a warning look his hand tightening possessively around Olivia's waist.

Olivia giggled at the skinny man probably in his late twenties peering over his black rimmed glasses at her.

"Is this where you have been all morning?" A slightly older man asked. "I am gonna kill Haggitary for sticking me with a rookie."

"Ah come on, Donnie, you know you love me."

"First, Munch only my wife calls me Donnie and you can call me Cragen. And second, I do not love you. Tolerate yes maybe, love no."

"Hey you guys are making a bad impression on my boy, here," Another man approached them with a warm smile. "Hey, Elliot!"

"Hey, Uncle Joe," Elliot said hugging him.

"This must be Olivia. You weren't lying she is beautiful," Joe reached forward to Olivia's shock capturing her in a warm bear hug lifting her clear off the floor. After releasing Olivia, he smirked at John Munch. "By the way your wife is on the phone and she has been yelling at sergeant Tellman for the last five minutes thinking he was you."

"Damn," Munch muttered under his breath heading for the phone.

A/N: Hope this is okay. I wanted to post sooner rather than later for reader. More smut including another first for both Olivia and Elliot, it will be hot. Oh and if you are wondering what Olivia's haircut looks like picture Lisa Rinna's shag.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Fate

Chapter 14

Olivia smiled at Joe as he released her. "Hi," she said shyly.

Joe grinned at her. "Come on, you two. Come sit in my office."

Elliot laced his fingers with Olivia's walking with her into Joe's office. They settled into the sofa in front of his desk as Joe sat on top of his desk. "So you need to earn some extra money, Elliot."

Elliot nodded. "I got an off campus apartment and some extra school expenses. I really don't want to ask my dad."

Joe nodded. "I hear that. Your dad is my friend but he is black and white guy especially when it comes to money."

"He is that way about everything, Joe." Elliot said sourly. "He would never understand this."

"Elliot," Joe chastised gently. "Your dad is a good man. He had my back more times than I can count in the academy but this job it sometimes changes people."

"You were in the academy with Elliot's father?" Olivia interjected.

"Yeah, Joe and Joe. We were always getting into trouble together. They used to refer to us as the J squad." Joe explained to Olivia.

Olivia smiled.

"I can help you, Elliot. It won't be glamorous but we can definitely figure something out for you," Joe said as slipped off the top of the desk and walked behind it. He shuffled some paperwork and handed a couple of them to Elliot. "Human resources will need you to fill out these and I can expect to see you Monday?"

"Thanks," Elliot jumped up shaking his hand. "I will be here bright and early."

"Good, we will work around your classes. I do not want your school to suffer. It was really nice to meet you, Olivia. "Joe extended his hand to her after shaking Elliot's.

"You, too." Olivia said.

Olivia and Elliot exited the station and ran some errands before returning back to the apartment. They found Fin grinning running around the apartment.

Elliot eyed him suspiciously. "What are you so happy about?"

"Your friend Jason called and he thought we needed a house warming party. So he is inviting some people over. I already cleaned things up so you can thank me tomorrow." Fin grinned.

Elliot sighed. He really wanted to relax tonight. A party full of people was not in his plan. An hour later, the apartment was filled with college students.

Olivia searched through the crowd having lost Elliot in the mass of people. She finally caught sight of him across the room, smiling as she started over. Midway across the room, she caught sight of who he was talking to that blonde from the party, Kathy and two of her friends. Olivia could not see Elliot's expression only Kathy's as she smiled and tossed her long blonde hair. Olivia's hands flew self-consciously to her short brown strands. She frowned close enough now to hear her laughter at something Elliot said. Kathy reached over and touched Elliot's arm, Olivia frowned feeling like ripping the girl's hand off. Her only consolation was the subtle step she did not miss that Elliot made to detach himself. He could talk with other girls, Olivia reasoned with herself. She would not interrupt them and look like a jealous girlfriend. She turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Later, Olivia headed toward the bathroom only to run back into Kathy and her friends who were in the bathroom chatting. Olivia stopped as she overheard Elliot's name.

"He is so cute," Kathy said.

"He is so taken," Brianna retorted.

"He is not married," Kathy replied indignantly.

Brianna raised an eyebrow. "He is living with this girl, Kathy. That is pretty serious."

Kathy shrugged smacking her pink glossed lips together. "He was going to approach me at that party, Brianna. He saw something he liked."

Julie looked between them and laughed. "Yeah, well I think he saw something he liked a little better."

Brianna snickered.

Kathy glared at both of them. "She is just a little girl. He will get bored with little Miss Innocent."

Julie raised an eyebrow. "And you are so experienced?"

"More than some sixteen year old girl, I just have to position myself as the older more experienced hotter friend." Kathy stated.

"I think you need to position yourself in the real world," Brianna said dryly. "He mentioned her name at least thirty times in our conversation."

Kathy shook her head. "Thanks for the support," she turned walking out of the bathroom.

Olivia stepped back against the wall as Kathy made her way back down the hall. How had Kathy found out her age? The question circulated in Olivia's brain as she wondered if there was a connection between that knowledge and her mom finding out about her relationship with Elliot. She decided she would find out that connection and that she would make sure that Elliot never got bored with her.

The last of the party guests didn't leave until about two am. Elliot was grateful when he closed the door on the last guest. He was also grateful that the next day was Saturday. He had spent most of the party searching for Olivia as they had gotten separated several times during the chaos. She was in their small kitchen now collecting trash. Elliot slipped up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Why don't we leave this for tomorrow," Elliot gestured to a snoring Fin on the sofa. "Then Fin can help us clean up the new mess his party made."

Olivia nodded dropping the bag by the kitchen cabinet. "Okay, I can go with that."

"I feel like I haven't seen you all night," Elliot said spinning her around in his arms to face him. "Did you have a good time?"

Olivia nodded. "I spent a lot of time talking with Casey,"

Elliot kissed her softly before letting his forehead rest against hers. "Good. I hope she had a good time too."

Olivia smiled closing her eyes, as they swayed together in the kitchen. "A party full of college guys, she had a great time."

Elliot laughed as they parted and walked to their bedroom. Elliot closed the door once Olivia was inside. He quickly rid himself of his shirt, jeans, and boxers tossing them into the chair in the corner. He yawned pulling back the covers.

Olivia watched Elliot strip feeling the same rush she always did when she looked at her naked boyfriend. His muscles bunched and flexed in front of her. She loved looking at him, the broad shoulders of his back as he leaned over to pull back their bedspread. Olivia tongue darted out wetting her lips as she watched the muscles of his taunt ass move. God, he was incredible.

Elliot turned looking quizzically at his still dressed girlfriend. "Liv?"

Olivia eye's roamed down his chest to just below his waist where his penis lay soft against his thigh. Even soft it looked big. Olivia realized she had spent little time looking at him there or even touching him there for that matter.

Elliot swallowed hard under her gaze feeling his stomach muscles tighten as his body read her reaction and responded in kind. Elliot walked over to her.

Olivia smiled at him, a new wicked expression crossing her face as she put out her hands stopping him inches from her. She pushed him back toward the bed until he fell backward to sit on it. Olivia dropped down to her knees.

Elliot's eyes widened as he felt Olivia's hands on his thighs easing them apart.

Olivia looked up at him. "I haven't done this before. I may not do it right."

"_Oh, God Olivia_, you couldn't do it wrong," Elliot choked out in anticipation.

Olivia ran her hand along his length, her eyes widening at how soft his skin felt. Soft but veiny, she was surprised when he twitched in her hand. Her fingers glided up and down his length tentatively as her eyes flitted between his face and his penis. He was growing in her hand as Olivia watched in amazement.

Elliot closed his eyes moaning as he felt her hands go up and down. "Harder, baby." Elliot placed his hand over hers tightening her grasp. "_Oh my God_," he stuttered out as she held him more firmly.

Olivia watched his penis go from flaccid to erect in her hands. It was so quick she was stunned. She rubbed her thumb across the tip surprised when he twitched again fluid oozing out the tip.

"_God, it feels so good_." Elliot grunted.

Olivia leaned forward her tongue tentatively darting out to taste the fluid gathered on the tip.

Elliot almost jumped from the bed at the feel of her tongue soft and wet on his tip. His eyes widened as he watched her lick softly and slowly.

Olivia pulled back. "Does it feel good?" she asked innocently.

"_Yes_," Elliot managed to strangle out.

"I want to but I really don't know what to do," Olivia paused.

Elliot swallowed hard at a loss as to how to instruct her. "I never…nobody, I mean I never had one."

Olivia leaned forward again her big brown eyes looking up at him as sucked the tip into her mouth. He was rather large so Olivia went slowly. She took in the way his eyelids drooped as lust clouded his features making her suck a little harder.

"Liv, Olivia…" Elliot groaned. "Your mouth feels so good." Elliot began thrust his hips in motion with the movements of her mouth. "_Oh Jesus, it feels so good_."

Olivia relaxed her mouth taking more of his length in as she watched him twist his hands in the bed sheets.

"_Liv,Liv, Livia_…" Elliot said frantically. "You have to stop baby, I am going to cum. It _feels_ too good. I _can't_…"

Olivia sucked him harder and deeper placing her fingers over his on the bed sheets.

Elliot grunted a couple more times before he jerked almost violently. "_Liv_!"

Olivia swallowed the warm salty fluid that filled her mouth. She slowly eased her mouth back from his penis letting him slip wet from her mouth. She watched him panting at the edge of the bed. "Did you like it?"

A/N: Elliot returns the favor in spades…if you want it?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Fate **

**Chapter 15**

"**Did you like it?" Olivia asked looking up at Elliot from her position kneeling on the floor.**

**Elliot was still gasping for oxygen. "Yes," he managed to choke out. "God, Olivia. It was so good, honey."**

**Olivia smiled with satisfaction that Elliot had enjoyed it and that she had left him in such a state that he was barely able to get out the words.**

**The minute his breath started vaguely returning to normal, Elliot reached for her. He pulled her up onto his lap and hugged her tightly. He leaned down brushing her hair back as he gently kissed her mouth.**

**Olivia moaned parting her lips as his tongue eagerly sought entrance. She felt his hands playing with the hem of her shirt. She smiled against his mouth as he started pulling it up and off their kiss only breaking to divest Olivia of the offending shirt.**

**Elliot latched his mouth back over hers as his hands went to work unbuttoning her pants. "Liv, honey, up," Elliot said softly as he stood. He turned Olivia so that she was facing him as he began easing her jeans and panties off. **

**Olivia lifted her feet in turn so that Elliot could ease her clothes completely off. She undid her own bra so that when Elliot stood up she was completely naked. Olivia pressed herself to him, eagerly.**

**Elliot groaned at the feeling on her naked flesh against his. He pulled back only to back her up to the bed. He gently urged her down onto their bed.**

**Olivia crawled backward onto the bed opening her arms and legs for him to join her. **

**Elliot shook his head as he bent down and grabbed her legs pulling her to the edge of the bed. He kneeled down in between her legs then carefully bent them back spreading her open right in front of him.**

**Olivia felt the cool rush of air from the sudden exposure; doing nothing to cool down her own body's excitement. She shivered in anticipation.**

"**You are so beautiful, everywhere," Elliot whispered. **

**Olivia felt his fingers graze her mound then slide downward. He separated her labia lips with his fingers using one hand to hold her open. She could feel his hot breath against her core. She tensed in anticipation.**

"**I have wanted to do this for so long, Liv. Wanted to take my time and taste you everywhere. Inside," Elliot whispered his voice low and husky.**

"_**Oh God**_**," Olivia whimpered.**

**Elliot's finger ran the length of her gathering moisture before settling on her clitoris. He began to rub up and down slow at first but firm.**

**Olivia whimpered again. The sensation starting to build quickly her body completely open to him, her clit completely exposed to his finger.**

**Elliot watched in amazement at how she grew pinker and her clitoris swelled. Groaning, he lowered his head his tongue flicking over the distended nub.**

**Olivia jerked upward her hips thrusting forward at the raspy feeling of his tongue against her clitoris. She began to moan as he began to lick in earnest.**

"**Mmmm, God, you taste so good," Elliot growled as he worked her with his tongue. He sucked her clitoris into his mouth and was rewarded with a loud cry.**

**Olivia's leg were shaking, her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest, and she could feel herself so close. **

**Elliot slid his hands underneath her ass, gripping it as he angled her for a better fit to his mouth. He let go of the clitoris and licked all the way down to her entrance. He plunged his tongue inside.**

**Olivia fisted her hands in the comforter. "**_**Oh God! Elliot, please don't stop**_**!" Olivia cried out as her hips moved involuntarily, frantically against his mouth.**

**Elliot alternated sucking her clit and tongue fucking her, keeping her on edge never enough of one until she sat up grabbing the back of his head and began to ride his mouth.**

"_**Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God**_**!" Olivia screamed as Elliot repeated thrust his tongue in. "**_**Yesssss**_**!" Olivia writhed against his mouth as her orgasm coursed through her body.**

**Losing control, Elliot tossed her back on the bed and entered her in one thrust.**

**Olivia cried out as her hands dug into his ass, her legs wrapping tightly around his back. Their movements frenzied as Elliot thrust into her repeatedly crying out her name, God, and some other nonsensical words. They both moved faster clutching frantically at each other until they both went over the cusp, climaxing together.**

**It was as if time disappeared briefly as they both fought for air and a semblance of control. Olivia rubbed her hands along the column of Elliot's spine gently. She leaned up kissing his sweaty shoulder softly.**

**Elliot groaned nuzzling his head into her neck. "I love you," he whispered breathlessly.**

"**I love you, too." Olivia said softly.**

**The next morning, they woke up still tangled together naked. Olivia groaned as alarm buzzed signaling the start of their Monday. She buried her head in Elliot's chest in protest.**

**Elliot laughed as his hand shut off the alarm. He rubbed Olivia's head. "Baby, I know you hate mornings but we got to get up,"**

"**No," Olivia said not moving from her position.**

"**Yes. I have a new job to start and you have to get back to school. We don't want to give them any reason not to let you stay with me." Elliot said softly.**

**Olivia raised her head up resting her chin on Elliot's chest her long bangs falling into her eyes. "I hate school," Olivia said emphatically.**

**Elliot smiled at her expression. "How about we take a hot shower, together and then I can fix you pancakes."**

**Olivia arched one eyebrow. "With whipped cream and syrup?"**

"**With anything you want," Elliot tousled her hair as he leaned up and kissed her softly.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns SVU Law & Order. I only own this story and any characters that I create.

Fate

Chapter 16

"Damn, these are great," Fin said around a mouthful of pancakes.

Olivia laughed as she sat across the breakfast table from Fin who was quickly devouring Elliot's pancakes.

Elliot turned, shirtless, from the stove. "You think that you could save some of those for my girl?"

"Benson, eats too slow," Fin grinned as he took a swig of orange juice.

Olivia rolled her eyes, grabbing the last pancake. "You are a pancake hog,"

Fin looked almost forlorn as Olivia buttered the last pancake.

Elliot tossed the extra one, on the stove, on Fin's plate. "You are so sad," Elliot chuckled.

Fin grinned. "I would so date you, Stabler. No question,"

Olivia giggled at the look of repulsion on Elliot's face.

Elliot strode over to Olivia's chair, nudging her forward, he slipped his leg behind her settling into the seat with her.

Olivia smiled as his hand came to rest on her stomach. She twisted in her seat, feeding Elliot a bite of her pancakes.

"Thanks, baby," Elliot said.

Olivia, Fin, and Elliot enjoyed the rest of their breakfast before all getting ready to go their separate ways for the day. Elliot dropped Olivia off at the front of her school. He gave her a soft kiss that he meant to be quick but turned deeper and longer.

"Oh God, it is too early for that much tongue," Casey said as she leaned against the door of Elliot's truck, grinning at them.

Olivia blushed as she pulled back from Elliot.

"Have a great day at school," Elliot said softly. He shook his head at Casey. "You too, Casey,"

They both smiled and waved as Elliot took off for work. Casey looked over at Olivia. "You get a searing hot kiss and I get 'you too, Casey'" Casey said pretending to look hurt.

Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Gross, Olivia," Casey said as tried not to laugh.

Olivia's day passed rather uneventfully. She still got some teasing from the snobby in click in her history class but somehow it no longer bothered her. She had Elliot, Casey, and Fin. She was no longer under her mother's control and she was happy, maybe for the first time ever.

Elliot had a great morning at the SVU. He did quite a bit of office work for Joe and Don Cragen. He spent most of the morning with Don who even took him on a call. He was feeling a little sad to leave for class. He had been intrigued by the work, not wanting to leave to sit in a class when he could be doing actual real work.

By four o'clock, he was waiting outside the school for Olivia. He smiled as he watched her emerge from the brick building. She was carrying a stack of books as she made her way to the truck.

Elliot jumped from the truck running up the walk to meet her. "Give me those, Liv,"

Olivia smiled as Elliot took the books from her hands. "I can carry my own books, El,"

Elliot leaned sideways to kiss her softly. "I know that but you don't have to,"

Olivia smiled at him as she slipped her arm through his. "Did you have good day at work?"

Elliot nodded. "It was great! They are really making a difference there, Olivia. Don invited us to dinner with him and his wife,"

Olivia smiled remembering the hairdresser. "That would be fun,"

Elliot opened the truck door for her one handed.

Olivia hopped up reaching for the stack of books from Elliot and placing them on the floor board of the truck.

Elliot made his way to the driver's side "It looks like you have more homework than me, Benson,"

Olivia laughed. "I wanted to get started on next semester's reading list,"

Elliot smiled at her as he pulled away from the curb. "Did you have a good day?"

Olivia shrugged noncommittally. "It just got infinitely better seeing you," she said taking his extended hand. Olivia smiled looking down at their fingers interlaced together.

Fin brought home dinner for three of them. After dinner, Olivia and Elliot took separate ends of the couch to work on their school work while Fin headed out for the evening.

Olivia looked up from her reading to see Elliot's forehead furrowed in concentration as he read the school book in front of him. Olivia took her sock covered foot and rubbed it playfully against his.

Elliot looked up as Olivia foot connected with his. She had her head down staring at her book but he knew she wasn't concentrating from the way she was biting at her lower lip. He grinned and moved his other foot against hers as he kept his head down.

Olivia smiled at the contact. She moved her left foot off of his and ran it along his lower jean clad leg. She almost laughed when his leg jumped in response. She sank lower into the couch, letting her foot move higher and father to the inside.

Elliot bit back his groan but opened his legs wider.

Olivia moved her foot dangerously close to his groin. She yelped in surprise when Elliot tossed his book, grabbing her feet. He sat up pulling her up and into his lap.

Olivia laughed as she sat on his lap. Olivia smirked and tossed her own book onto the floor, winding her arms around Elliot's neck. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Elliot whispered back.

Olivia leaned forward giving a chaste kiss.

Elliot groaned. "Baby, please,"

Olivia laughed. She leaned forward again placing her lips warmly to his. She pressed softly, opening her mouth slightly. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth as returned the favor in kind. They kissed languidly their tongues exploring and caressing.

Elliot slid both his hands down the back of Olivia jeans underneath her underwear. He groaned as he connected with the warm skin of her bottom.

Olivia moaned as Eliot gripped her ass rocking her against his rapidly growing erection. "El..." she moaned against his mouth.

"Livia," Elliot grunted. His fingers dipped down lower searching from behind for her entrance. He moaned deeply as his finger sank into the warm, wet heat.

Olivia wrenched her mouth back as Elliot's finger worked inside her, stroking upward. Olivia leaned back onto his finger, moaning loudly.

Elliot opened his eyes watching her from under his hooded gaze. "You feel _so _good baby. Does it feel good, baby?"

"_Yes, yes, deeper_," Olivia panted as she bit down on her lower lip.

Elliot wiggled another finger inside. She was incredibly tight but getting increasingly wet with each stroke of his fingers.

Olivia leaned further back as she held onto Elliot shoulder with her fingers. "_El, God! It feels so gooood_!"

Elliot watched as Olivia rode his fingers. He felt the tight clench of her body on his fingers followed by a gush of wetness as Olivia cried out.

A/N: More fluff. I am trying to get on an updating schedule. Lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Up next a little more fluff and smut.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order SVU. I only own this story and any characters that I create.

Fate

Chapter 17

Olivia slumped against Elliot fully satiated. She felt Elliot slow his finger's movement pulling them out of her. She dropped her head onto his chest her arms going lax on his sides.

Elliot not satiated wedged his wet fingers between them unbuttoning her jeans. He began shoving them downward but only got as low as her hip bones because she was still straddling his waist. Elliot flipped them over quickly and began to divest her of her jeans.

Olivia looked up at him with a sleepy smile, warmth in her big chocolate eyes.

Elliot worked faster locking his eyes on hers and soon her underwear and jeans were in a pile on the floor joining their long forgotten text books.

Olivia watched as Elliot kneeled leaning back on his calves as he shoved his jeans and boxers down just far enough to free his erection. He reached for her sliding his arm around her back and flipping her over on the stomach. The movement took Olivia by surprise waking her up a bit. Olivia felt his hand slip under her stomach as he pulled her upward and she got on her knee automatically. She could feel his erection rub her lower back and bottom before Elliot adjusted himself lower.

Elliot grunted as he held her firmly his fingers splayed tight against her lower abdomen. His erection searching and seeking through the warmth and wetness for her entrance. He moaned low as the head of his cock slipped inside her entrance, the immediate encasement of warm, wet, softness made him want to come right then. He pushed in further practically growling at the way her body though ready for him resisted his entrance. "Fuck,"

Olivia leaned back into his body her own body reveling at the newness the naughtiness of this position. She felt his other hand slide down between her legs. She felt his fingers quickly finding her spot. He began to rub in soft circles as he worked his way all the way in. The rush of sensations threatened to overwhelm Olivia, her senses on overload. This position was driving him deeper and deeper. Olivia whimpered as he started to thrust harder his cock grazing the roof of her vagina with each tight, deep thrust setting her nerve endings on fire. "Oh God!" she moaned.

"Oh God! Olivia, you feel so good," Elliot moaned placing soft open mouthed kisses along the back of her neck. His hand on her abdomen moved upward gliding across her trembling skin making his way upward to cup her breast.

Olivia felt her legs begin to tremble as Elliot suddenly seemed everywhere at once.

"Oh God, baby. Are you going to come?" Elliot choked out. "Come for me, baby. Please, baby, it feels so good,"

Olivia's fingers dug into the sofa cushions as her hip began rocking backward hard and steady into Elliot's body. "El," she whispered her voice breaking as the heat and electricity built up between her legs. She was so close.

Elliot rubbed her clit harder applying more pressure. He felt the jerk of her inner muscles clamping down onto his cock. He sped up pushing harder, deeper, and faster. "Oh God that is so good! So good!"

"El!" Olivia's voice rose several octaves as the sensation inside her peaked and every thrust stroked the itch deep inside. " God! More!" Olivia screamed as her orgasm crested over her leaving her drowning in it.

Elliot continued thrusting though she was squeezing so tight he could barely get his cock in. His hands moved to her hips the sensation too much for him to take. Grunting and grasping her hips as he pounded into her relentlessly as his orgasm rushed the length of his cock exploding inside her.

They collapsed together on the sofa both panting and breathless.

"I love you," Elliot whispered breathlessly against her ear. "So much,"

"I love you," Olivia whispered back her breathing still uneven. "I love you,"

Elliot kissed her ear softly taking the lobe gently between his teeth and sucking softly.

Olivia moaned against the cushion of the couch. He was still hard inside her. She loved how he stayed inside her after they made love, it made her feel safe and loved. She felt his hand make it's way up to rest on her abdomen. His fingers lightly rubbed the skin there. "We should probably get up?" Olivia whispered.

"Don't want to move," Elliot groused into her ear.

Olivia laughed softly. "I think we are going to have to,"

Elliot groaned his hand sliding off her abdomen as he rose up withdrawing reluctantly from the warm confines of her body.

Olivia shivered at the loss of warm.

Elliot stood pushing his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off. "Come here, Liv," Elliot reached for her, turning her around and helping her up. Once she stood in front of him, he slipped both hands under her shirt divesting her of the offending article of clothing. He reached around and unclasped her bra quickly removing it. He reached down sliding his hands under thighs gripping and spreading them to pick her up.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's next and dropped her head onto his chest. She moaned out loud when he adjusted her hips over his erection and pushed back inside.

Elliot grunted. "Okay?"

Olivia nodded against his chest. "Mmmm,"

"I want to stay inside," Elliot said kissing the top of her head softly.

"I like you inside," Olivia mumbled happily as Elliot carried her back down the hallway to their bedroom. "So much, El,"

"Me too, Liv," Elliot said gruffly his voice muffled as he spoke into her hair. Elliot carried her down the hall wrapped around his body, his body still inside her. He pushed the door to their bedroom open with his foot and then closed it in a similar fashion. He made his way across the room to the bed. "Hold on, Liv," he whispered.

Olivia tightened her arms around his neck her body sheathing his like a second skin as he eased then back onto the bed. Olivia sighed as she felt the soft cushiness of the bedspread against her back. She stroked the back of Elliot's neck as he settled himself over her. They slept like this most nights, intertwined together.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Fate

Chapter 18

Olivia yawned as a panel of golden sunlight streamed through the window in their bedroom. She snuggled back into Elliot's chest letting out a sigh of contentment as the skin of her back made contact with warm chest . His right arm around her stomach tightened. Olivia lifted her head just a little from its resting spot on Elliot's left bicep trying to find a more comfortable fit. She stretched her legs extending them straighter moaning as she felt him shift forward thrusting farther inside her.

Elliot groaned as Olivia moved feeling her walls tighten around his cock still inside her from their earlier love making. He was already hard before she started shifting as he had been in the middle of quite an explicit dream about Olivia. "Liv," he moaned sounding almost like he was in pain.

Olivia moaned in response feeling Elliot begin thrusting against her ass. He was nudging her onto her stomach his hand moving to her hip. Olivia rolled forward as Elliot moved them over.

Elliot pulled his hand out from under Olivia head and from her hip to balance himself over top her. He thrust against her ass using long and deep strokes grunting with every movement.

"_El_," Olivia moaned as he moved inside her purposefully. She felt herself getting wet fast as she took his thrusts and heard his growls of pleasure.

"_Oh God, so fucking good, Liv. You feel soooo good. God_!" Elliot growled thrusting harder.

Olivia whimpered raising up on her elbows her hips thrusting back against his aching for more, deeper, and harder. "_El, please_," Olivia cried out.

"_Fuck! Yes_!" Elliot cried out as felt Olivia tighten on his cock the jerk of her inner walls clasping him involuntarily once, twice, and then the rapid clamps of her orgasm. Elliot grabbed the headboard with one hand and her hip with the other, pounding into her relentlessly. He pushed over and over through her tightness prolonging her orgasm. He was so deep with each thrust his balls pressed tightly against her. Elliot cried out as he slammed into her over and over. "_Olivia! Olivia! Olivia_!"

Olivia's finger splayed open against the head board the only thing keeping her head from being rammed into the bed from the intensity of Elliot's thrusts. "_OhGodOhGodOhGod_!" Olivia screamed the words running together into a chant.

Elliot collapsed on top of her sweating and panting. "_God_," Elliot gasped as he tried to suck in air. "_Love you so much Liv_," he whispered as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"_I love you_," Olivia whispered breathlessly her heart still pounding against the wall of her chest.

Elliot sweaty hands slid up the sheets of the bed coming to rest next to Olivia's shoulders. He kissed the top of her head gently. "You okay?" he whispered bringing his mouth down by her ear.

Olivia nodded craning her neck to the side. "I'm great," she laughed.

Elliot grinned. "Me too,"

"Do you think it is like this for everyone?" Olivia asked moving her hands backdown so that she could intertwine them with Elliot's.

"This?" Elliot teased.

"Sex," Olivia rolled her eyes.

"God, I hope so for their sake," Elliot grinned.

"I think it is different for us," Olivia said softly.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked squeezing her fingers.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, because we are in love. It just keeps getting better,"

Elliot squeezed her fingers tightly and leaned his head down. "Definitely different. It does keep getting more and more incredible. You're probably going to kill me one day with that hot irresistible body of yours, Benson,"

Olivia giggled and arched an eyebrow. "You'll go happy,"

Elliot growled. "You're gonna pay for that, Benson,"

Olivia shrieked as Elliot attacked her neck and side simultaneously. They wrestled around on the bed falling off onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" Elliot asked cradling her head.

Olivia laughed.

Their door swung open to reveal Fin standing in his snoopy pajamas. "What the hell? Are you guys okay?"

Elliot did a quick inventory of Olivia to make sure she was fully covered by the sheets and his body before he replied. "We're fine," Elliot laughed.

Fin looked at them sprawled on the floor then back at the bed. He squinted taking in the detached headboard. "I hate you guys," Fin huffed turning around in walking out the door.

Olivia and Elliot looked at one another before they both burst into laughter. An hour later after a long joint shower, Olivia smiled as the dressed together in their bedroom.

"How do you feel about dinner with Don and his wife?" Elliot asked.

'That sounds like fun. You really like him don't you?" Olivia replied.

"I do. He has really been great showing me around the precinct. I always thought being a cop was the last thing that I would do since my Dad is such an ass about it. Don makes me see it differently. He is really in it to help people," Elliot pulled his shirt over his head,

"I am glad that you are enjoying yourself with the internship," Olivia said coming to stand behind Elliot and wrapping her arms around him in a bear hug.

"I have to work on my project with Alex today," Elliot said his hands lacing with hers on his abdomen.

Olivia nodded against his shoulder. "Okay. Fin said he would drop me off at the library and then we can go to dinner. Casey and I are going to go shopping today," Olivia said.

Elliot grabbed her hand pulling her around to stand in front of him. "I'll miss you," He nuzzled his nose against hers.

Olivia laughed. "Me too," she whispered as she leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss. "A lot,"

That evening Fin and Olivia pulled into the parking lot beside the campus library. Olivia undid her seatbelt. "Thank you for driving me over, Fin. I really appreciate it. Do you think Elliot will like the dress?" Olivia asked biting her lower lip as she smoothed the front of her new white faux cashmere sweater dress.

"Are you kidding me? He will love it. You look great, Liv," Fin turned off the key ignition. "I'll walk you in,"

"You don't have to, Fin," Olivia said.

"Yeah, I do. First because Elliot will kill me if I don't and second I really need find a bathroom. That damn mountain dew is hitting me hard," Fin said sliding out of the driver's seat.

Olivia laughed as she walked around the car to join him on the side walk. They walked side by side up the stairs. Olivia laughing at the way Fin was obviously shifting around. "You're worse than Casey's brother,"

Fin groaned. "Can you find Elliot by yourself? I really got to go,"

Olivia nodded watching as he made a beeline for the help desk. She shook her head, smirking. Olivia glanced around the library looking for Elliot. She finally saw him sitting at a table toward the back laughing with a very pretty blonde. Olivia bit her lip swallowing her jealousy she waded her way through the students and tables. The blonde looked up first.

"You must be Olivia. He talks about you non-stop. I am Alexandra Cabot," Alex stuck out her hand to Olivia.

"Olivia Benson, nice to meet you," Olivia said shaking her hand.

Alex smiled. "You were right she is beautiful,"

Olivia blushed looking over at Elliot who extended his hand across the table to her. Olivia smiled any jealousy or fear disappearing as Elliot gave a tug and promptly pulled her onto his lap.

"I missed you," Elliot said softly kissing Olivia. He pulled back slightly. "By the way you look amazing,"

Olivia grinned.

Fin approached the table. "I see you found the man," Fin started to say something else but was startled by the hand stuck in front of him and the voice that accompanied it. Fin stared blankly at Alex as she introduced herself. He swallowed hard taking in her long blonde hair and pale skin. She was really pretty.

"Fin," Elliot said watching as Fin stared at Alex and kept shaking her hand.

"Fin!" Olivia said a little louder earning a warning look from the librarian.

A/N: Fin has a major crush on Alex. Olivia and Elliot have dinner with Don and his wife.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Fate

Chapter 19

"I am so glad you decided to join us for dinner, Olivia," Suzanne said smiling at the young girl helping her with last minute dinner preparations. She looked one hundred percent better than she had when she had came into the shop for her haircut. Less bruised and battered. Happier.

"Thanks for inviting us. Elliot is really enjoying the internship with Mr. Cragen," Olivia smiled back at Suzanne.

"Donnie," Suzanne corrected her. "Donnie and Suzanne, no need for formalities here"

Olivia grinned. "Okay,"

"When is dinner?" John Munch popped his head in the kitchen, smiling at both the ladies.

Suzanne rolled her eyes. "Kicked out again, Munch?"

Olivia giggled.

Munch waggled his eyebrows at her. "Women, they just don't understand my complexities."

Suzanne raised an eyebrow. "John, sweetheart. You really need to work on understanding the complexities of women," she closed the refrigerator door. "Before you end up an old aging cop with four or five marriages under your belt."

Munch clutched his chest pretending to be hurt and sending Olivia into another fit of giggles.

Suzanne handed a wooden bowl of salad to John. "Make yourself useful," Suzanne winked at him.

Olivia picked up the pitcher of ice tea and followed them both into the dining room. Don and Elliot were already turning off the television across the open room.

Don walked over, kissing his wife on her head. "This looks great, honey."

"Thanks, Donnie," Suzanne placed a dish of manicotti on the table.

Elliot pulled out a chair for Olivia. He tucked her chair in before taking the seat next to her.

Don who was sitting to her on the right side extended his hand to her. Olivia took it shyly as they all bowed their head and Don led them in a prayer of thanks over their food. Olivia blinked back tears as it struck her that this was normal, the way many families had dinner. It was so different than what she knew, eating a frozen dinner with her mother passed out beside her or worse yet trying to block out the sounds of her momand some random guy going at it. Olivia felt Elliot's fingers squeeze her as if he sensed her need. She squeezed back.

"Amen," Don said signaling the end of prayer. He smiled, reassuringly over at Olivia. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Olivia looked slightly confused then she remembered it was Valentine's Day. "Happy Valentine's Day," she replied smiling.

Elliot grinned, watching the exchange. He had not forgotten the day and had something special planned for Olivia after dinner. He prayed that she would like it.

The conversation flowed with ease around the dinner table. Suzanne discussed some shop gossip, Don shared his weeks PG stories from the precinct, and Munch had them laughing with what Olivia could only call conspiracy theories. It was fun and causal as everyone helped themselves to seconds. Olivia reveled in the laughter. She could not remember ever being this content or this happy. She and Elliot volunteered to do the dishes for Suzanne. Everyone carried their plates into the kitchen. Suzanne and Don packaged leftovers while Olivia washed dishes and Elliot dried them. Munch sat at the table, cracking them up with his continued stories about Kennedy and the government.

"I am really so glad that you two came over," Suzanne said smiling at Olivia.

"Aren't you glad that I came, Suze?" Munch teased.

Suzanne ruffled his hair as she rolled her eyes at her husband from over Munch's head.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances, smiling at one another. Elliot slipped his hand around Olivia's waist pulling her to stand in front of him now that they had finished the dishes. He linked his hands across her stomach and dropped his head to her shoulder.

This time Suzanne and Don exchanged a look as Olivia blushed slightly before placing her own hands on Elliot's forearms. "You can take some leftovers if you would like," Suzanne offered.

Elliot nodded. "Fin would love that."

Olivia nodded her agreement.

Suzanne gathered their leftovers as Don walked Munch out. She smiled handing two dishes over to Olivia. "You call us if you need anything, okay?"

Olivia nodded as the older woman hugged both her and Elliot. Olivia and Elliot took a cab across town to their apartment. They trudged up the stairs as once again the elevator was broken. When they got to their floor, Elliot handed her the keys as he balanced both dishes precariously on his forearm.

Olivia opened the door, sighing. She looked around in shock, her mouth dropped open. The living room was bathed in candle light and she could see candles down the hallway. There was a dozen pink roses sitting on the dining table, chocolate covered strawberries surrounded the vase of roses. "How? Olivia shook her head in surprise. "Elliot, we can't afford this."

Elliot placed the manicotti dish on the entranceway table and spun her around to face him. "We can afford this. I have friends in key places," Elliot said giving her a cocky smile.

She laughed. "Really? How come I haven't met these friends?"

Elliot laughed. "You are just supposed the enjoy the moment, Olivia Benson," Elliot whispered as he slipped his leather jacket from her shoulders.

Olivia smiled as he tossed his jacket to the side. " I enjoy very moment with you, Elliot Stabler."

"Yeah," Elliot said his voice dropping several octaves as he leaned his forward against hers.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled. "It is a fact."

Elliot grinned as he leaned forward and captured her mouth. His lips moved over hers soft and caressing as he cajoled his entrance into her mouth.

Olivia parted her lips against his, ever the willing participant. She sighed happily as his tongue slid languidly against hers. They broke apart several seconds later. "Can I have the strawberries?" Olivia asked her eyes twinkling.

Elliot nodded and laughed as she kicked off her heels heading for the table. He watched her take a bite of one of the delectable chocolate covered treats. Her face contorted in pure, unadulterated bliss. Elliot smirked he already knew that expression. He walked over to join her.

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled widely at him as he approached. She dangled a strawberry in front of him. "Want some?"

"Oh, I definitely want some," Elliot teased as he took a bite of the strawberry.

Olivia laughed as Elliot took a second bite finishing off the berry and nibbling playfully at her fingers.

"How do you like the flowers?" Elliot asked softly.

Olivia looked down at the beautiful pink roses. "They are perfect, El."

Elliot smiled at her running his thumb along the curve of her cheek before looking down at the roses. "They are kind of special."

Olivia looked down again as something caught her eye. She looked up at him stunned as she reached out with a trembling hand at the glittering ring poised so carefully a top one of the petal. "El?" she asked her heart beating erratically.

"I know it is crazy. I know everyone will say it is too soon. But they haven't met their soulmate. I love you, Olivia. I have no doubt that I want to spend every day from this day forward with you," Elliot whispered dropping down on one knee. "You are my heart, my soul. There is nothing I want more."

Olivia watched as he kneeled before her, his eyes glistening with tears. Her whole body was shaking.

"Marry me?" Elliot asked.

A/N: Married at sixteen. Can they make this work? What will everyone say?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. Mature.

Fate Chapter 20

_Olivia watched as he kneeled before her, his eyes glistening with tears. Her whole body was shaking._

_"Marry me?" Elliot asked._

Olivia dropped to her knees beside him on the wood floor. "El," she whispered, hoarsely. "Are you sure? You have to be sure?"

Elliot reached out to her with a trembling hand as he took her left hand. "More sure than I have ever been about anything."

"Oh God!" Olivia sobbed, looking down at the ring that he had slid so carefully on her left finger.

"Liv?" Elliot asked. His hand holding hers was still shaking. "You haven't answered me?"

Olivia looked up at him, sniffling. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Elliot dropped her hand, pulling her into his arms. He covered her face with soft kisses before settling over her mouth. They were both crying, now. Elliot broke the kiss gently his hands moving to her face, cupping it. His thumbs gently brushed the tears away. "I was scared."

Olivia gave him a wide smile before turning her head to kiss his right hand softly. "It was never a possibility, El. I would never say no to you. I love you."

Elliot nodded. "I love you so much Olivia."

"Ditto," Olivia said, her voice still hoarse and shaky from crying.

Elliot laughed. He leaned forward kissing her forehead, nose, and finally her mouth.

Olivia moaned into the kiss feeling the atmosphere around them change. They slipped onto the wood floor, clutching both still shaking. Olivia felt Elliot's hands fumbling as they eased her dress off her shoulders. It fell easily from her shoulders thanks to the stretchy fabric that was sans zippers or buttons.

Elliot was glad there were no zippers or buttons that the dress stretched and gave with no resistance as his hands were in no shape to deal with anything intricate.

With trembling hands, Olivia began twisting at the buttons on Elliot's shirt.

Elliot pulled back, sitting on his knees. He reached behind his head fisting the material of his shirt in one hand and pulling it over his head.

Olivia looked up at him like she had never seen him before. Her eyes traveling the expanse of his well-defined abdomen all the way up to wide chest and shoulders, Olivia's hands reached up to him, gliding up the slides of his abdomen. Her fingers splayed out across the warm, taunt skin. She watched Elliot's eye shut as his mouth dropped open. His neck and face flushed red with arousal. Olivia moved slowly savoring both the sweet texture of him underneath her fingertips and the beauty of the expressions that played out across his face. "_You're so beautiful, El_."

Elliot grunted. Her hands were small and delicate as they explored his chest leaving a burning trail of want in their wake. Her fingertips grazed his nipples and Elliot could not hold back the feral sound that emanated from deep within his throat.

Olivia's fingers circled the skin around Elliot's nipples, watching in amazement as they puckered to her touch. She sat up and leaned forward, laving the puckered skin with her tongue enjoying the taste of his skin slightly salty with arousal.

Elliot moaned. His hands clutched at Olivia's head as he ran his fingers through her short dark strands. They had never gone quite this slow before and the effect was intoxicating. Elliot eased her head back and looked down at her with half lidded eyes. Another moan escaped him as he took in the full view in front of him. Olivia was wearing a white bra and panties, a stark and inviting contrast to her olive-tinged skin. Elliot sucked in his breath. His hand slid to her bra strap, sliding his fingers underneath it. "_You're beautiful, Olivia Benson_."

Olivia shivered at his touch. Goosebumps covered the length of her body as she felt his fingers curl around the strap easing it down. He dropped his lips to the newly exposed skin of her shoulder kissing his way to the column of her throat. "_El_," she whimpered.

Elliot used his other hand to repeat his actions on her left shoulder while his mouth latched onto the delicate skin of her neck. Finding purchase there, Elliot began to kiss, lick, and suck in earnest. He wanted to devour every inch of her.

Olivia arched her neck, exposing as much of her throat as possible her hands tightening around the sides of Elliot's abdomen. "_Don't stop_," she choked out. "_Please._"

Elliot made a growling noise against her throat. His hands slid from her arms to move toward her back fumbling a little with the tiny clasp. He moaned in relief as he felt it give way. Reluctantly, he lifted his mouth from her neck. "_Lay down._"

Olivia shivered at the depth and tone with which his command was issued. She laid back feeling the cool wood underneath her back. Her bra sagged around her breasts barely covering her nipples. She closed her eyes as Elliot's hands grazed her upper arms as he took the straps in his fingers and eased them down slowly. She barely felt the cold air of exposure as she opened her eyes to Elliot's heated gaze. His eyes locked on hers, danced with delight at the uncovered treasure.

Elliot tossed her bra to the side of them. His hands coming to rest on her hips just above the lace of her tiny panties, he splayed out his fingers. His thumbs caressing the skin of her hipbones, rubbing just below the line of the lacey panties, he watched her arch into his touch.

"_El…please_," Olivia pleaded.

Suddenly, Elliot shoved his hands inside her panties pushing them roughly down the length of her legs.

Olivia trembled as he pushed her legs apart. She looked up at the darkness in his eyes so filled with need. "_Take me,_" she whispered. Her whole body reverberated with the same aching need that was reflected in his eyes.

Elliot quickly shoved his pants and boxer briefs down in one motion as he kicked his shoes off. He quickly got between her legs, but stopped suddenly drinking in the wanton image of her lying there. Her brown eyes were a dark chocolate color; her cheeks pink with desire matched her chest that was heaving with aroused breaths. "_Liv…I love you so much_."

"_I know. I love you, El. I want you. Please._" Olivia's voice was husky with want.

Elliot groaned as he leaned down to capture her mouth. She opened easily to him, welcoming his touch into the heated cavern of her mouth. Over and over their tongues tangled only stopping to take the necessary breaths.

Olivia moaned into his mouth. She pushed him over onto his back as she straddled him. His penis was pressed tightly to his belly between them. Olivia could feel both its hardened state and soft encasing skin. She wiggled on top of him breaking their kiss as she felt him slide between her lips. Her eyes opened and she looked between them as they moved together.

Elliot opened his eyes and his gaze followed Olivia's. He was lying between her lips gliding against the wetness just shy of entering his own tight little peace of heaven. Fuck if it wasn't the most erotic thing to see his cock separating her lips as she rode the length of him.

Olivia bit her lip, a perfect row of white teeth sinking into the fullness of her rosy lower lip. Her neck arched up as her pressed down. She was so wet. The deliciously maddening glide of his length between her outer lips made the ache between her legs unbearable. "_Oh! God!_" The movement, the teasing was too much.

"_Ah!_" Elliot cried out as maneuvered her higher on him, pushing into her. He rolled them over on the floor frantically sliding his hands up the length of her back to curl around her shoulders. He began thrusting and coming feeling her inner muscles tighten exquisitely around him. The slickness of her orgasm coated him just as he cried out, spilling inside her.

A/N: This was a requested update. So hope that I did this justice! I cannot possible tell you how much your reviews and reading means to me! Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU. If I did there would be a whole new squad in addition to our favorite four (Munch, Fin, Olivia, and Elliot-how I miss my Meloni!) My dream squad would consist of Vin Diesel, Manu Bennet(Spartacus), Ving Rhames, Robert Losardo, and Liam McIntrye (Sparataus) with a recurring role for Sam Elliot. I would keep Rollins though and pair her with Fin! My casting budget would be astronomical! Lol!

A/N: This update contains smut filled material. You have been officially warned. Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you want some more?

Fate

Chapter 21

Olivia and Elliot lay gasping, naked on the floor. Olivia took several deep breaths trying to steady her racing heartbeat. She lifted her left hand and stared in amazement as the diamond glittered in the dimly lit room.

Elliot gulped in air his chest covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His eyes closed and then reopened to find Olivia staring at the ring. "I…am…sorry," Elliot said still panting a little. "That… it is… not…bigger."

Olivia turned on her side propping herself up on her elbow, she stared at the ring and then Elliot's face. "El, it's perfect. I love." A full-on smile broke out across her face.

Elliot smiled as he turned and rested on his elbow mirroring her pose. "Really?"

"Really! And more important, I love you." Olivia whispered as she leaned over and kissed him softly. "So much."

Elliot grinned at her. "Me, too. I love you so much, Liv."

Olivia frowned. "What if my mom finds out and tries to stop us?"

Elliot pushed an errant strand of hair back from her eyes. "She can't stop us, Liv. But, I do think we should tell her. I should tell her."

Olivia frown deepened. "I don't think that is a good idea, Elliot."

"It is always a good idea to be honest, Liv." Elliot said, softly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "And we are going to tell your dad when?"

Elliot sighed. "Let's discuss it tomorrow, okay? Tonight is about us."

Olivia smiled. "Tonight is about us," she repeated.

"Us. All night long." Elliot whispered as he rose up over her.

Olivia shivered falling onto her back. "All night long?"

"All night." Elliot repeated his mouth coming down over hers silencing further discussion.

Olivia moaned as Elliot settled naked on top of her. His mouth slowly, languidly moving over top hers, his tongue gliding in to caress the length of hers. Unabashedly, Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking up underneath him.

Elliot removed his mouth slowly from hers. "Not yet, honey. Slow this time."

Olivia shivered underneath Elliot's heated gaze.

"Slow," Elliot whispered as he captured her upper lip between his, sucking gently. "We have all night."

Olivia gasped as he moved his mouth to the column of her neck. His tongue warm and wet licked the length of her neck before sliding back up capturing her skin with his teeth. A jolt of pleasure shot through her body settling between her legs.

Elliot sucked at Olivia's neck working her skin with his teeth lights, sucking it up, groaning at the deliciousness of it.

Olivia's hand slid down his back to his ass. Her hands explored stroking the muscled cheeks of butt, marveling in their full tightness and the feel of his muscles clenching underneath her hands. "I want you, El." Olivia said, surprised that she was indeed more than ready for him to be inside her again. It was the only that filled that intense ache building between her legs. She marveled at how headiness of sex, how incredible it made her feel, how he made her feel.

"I know. I know. I want you, too." Elliot whispered his tongue gliding along the line of her clavicle. "I want you all the time. You drive me crazy, Liv."

Olivia shivered as his tongue laved her nipple. "El," she croaked out.

"You feel so soft. Taste so good." Elliot cooed before sucking her erect nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicked over the tight bead encased in his mouth before he started sucking hard.

Olivia gasped pressing her body up to his, grinding her self against his belly. "El…"

Elliot let her nipple red and wet slip from his mouth. He moved to the other side sucking her other nipple, eagerly as the palm of his other hand rolled over the already sensitive nipple that he had left behind. He could feel her wetness rubbing against his belly, making him even harder.

Olivia writhed against him.

Elliot growled as he let go of her nipple, letting it slide wetly from his mouth. He moved down the length of her stomach, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses along the way. His descent was quick. His mouth was watering by the time he reached his destination. He pushed her legs apart, settling his shoulders in between.

Olivia could feel him there. His breath was warm and rapid against her core. She never thought she would enjoy this part of sex. She remembered her and Casey discussing it at length, amazed that anyone would want to that, there. They had both been slightly horrified at the thought. Olivia had never anticipated in a million years that she would ache for Elliot's mouth there that she would want it more than her next breath that she would want to do the same to him. If Casey only knew, Olivia thought.

Elliot slipped one hand around her right thigh, opening her up further. His hand slipped down to the top of her mound. He pulled the hood of her clit back slightly exposing the tiny pink bud. He placed a gentle kiss right on top before he began to lick slowly up and down, getting her wet. He moved his hand into the mix when her hips started rocking into his mouth. He began to rub the exposed nub in a circular motion.

"_**Oh-sooo**_!" Olivia cried. "_**So…Oh…God…Yes**_!" Olivia's voice rose several octaves until she cried out. "_**Yes! Yes! Yes**_!"

Elliot rose up and plunged inside her, pushing through her orgasm, gasping at the feeling of her inner walls fluttering in ever tightening waves along the length of him. He moaned as he thrust all the way inside, her body jerked and tightened then they were both crying out as they came together.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU.

Fate

Chapter 22

Olivia groaned and buried her head in plush softness of her pillow, making some unintelligible noise.

"What was that?" Elliot teased as he opened a dresser drawer, looking back at her over his shoulder

Olivia twisted her face sideways on the pillow and opened one eye tentatively against the onslaught of sunlight streaming into their bedroom window. "It's too early, El," she groused.

Elliot laughed at her grouchy tone as he pulled out a pair of his briefs from the drawer. "It's 1000, Benson."

Olivia flipped onto her back, sighing. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously, my sleepyhead," Elliot smiled as he turned to her.

Olivia rubbed her eyes. She left her gaze drift over the naked figure of her boyfriend, scratch that her fiancée. The sunlight pouring into the window illuminated his body making him look like a naughty naked angel. Her angel. She smiled, widely.

"We don't have time for that, Olivia." Elliot shook his head at her expression.

Her lower lip jutted outward in a pouty expression as her eyes locked on his penis.

"Liv," El said in a warning tone.

"What?" Olivia looked up at him. "I am not allowed to look? I love looking at you."

"You can look and touch all you want, baby. Today though I have to get some stuff done," Elliot left his clothes on the top of the dresser and walked over to the bed. He cupped her chin in his hand as he pressed a quick, soft kiss to her lips.

Olivia kissed him back, softly. "It looks so different when it is soft." Olivia tilted her head looking at his penis hanging between his thighs. She reached out running her fingers over the soft mushroom shaped head.

Elliot closed his eyes, struggling for control as Olivia's soft hand stroked his penis. "_Liv_…" His voice was tight with warning.

Olivia watched in fascination as his cock visibly twitched and started to harden in her hand. It was the most fascinating thing, watching his body change because of her touch.

Elliot groaned. "_God_…"

Olivia watched as his cock quickly hardened in her hands, rising upward.

Elliot opened his eyes and looked down at her. He growled, ripping the sheet back off of her.

Olivia's eyes widened. She rubbed her legs together in response in anticipation.

Elliot grabbed her by the hips easily moving her onto a horizontal position on the bed. He placed both his hands on her thighs, pushing them open. He kneeled between her spread legs as he moved over her, reaching between them to guide his hardness into her. He pushed forward, a low feral sound rising from his throat as the head of his cock slid into her tight warmth.

Olivia gasped as Elliot began working himself into her, hard and fast.

"_You make me so hard_," Elliot gasped as he moved deeper inside her.

Olivia wrapped her legs around his hips, her hands sliding up to his neck.

Elliot reached down, grasping her left thigh and bringing it higher onto his back. He thrust deep. "_God…Yessss_!" He hissed.

Olivia caressed his neck and shoulders, watching his changing facial expressions fascinated. His chest and face flushed red with want as he moved above her. His eyes were unfocused, the blue so navy it was almost black.

"_Not gonna last…Liv_." Elliot panted out, sweat gathering on his brow.

"It's okay," Olivia whispered as she caressed his neck.

Elliot abruptly pulled back and out. He flipped her over and trapped her legs between his as he re-entered her from behind.

Olivia moaned at the new position and eager abandon with which Elliot was taking her. "_Elliot_," Olivia whimpered, amazed to feel her body becoming tighter and wetter.

"_That's it baby. Fuck…you're so tight like this…_" Elliot whispered as brought his mouth down to her ear. He caught her ear lobe between his teeth. "_Come for me_."

Olivia's fingers gripped the bed sheet. The feeling building between her legs was so intense. She ached to spread them, but Elliot wouldn't let her.

"_You feel so fucking good. So… so… so… tight," _Elliot groaned as one hand slid downward to caress her ass. "_I love fucking you_."

Olivia gasped. "_El_…"

Elliot sped up his thrusts. Their mutual moans and pants filling the room.

It felt so good then it was too good and Olivia felt her body spiral out of control as waves of pleasure rocked through her body.

Elliot cried out as she pulsed around his cock, her inner walls deliciously gripping and releasing him. He thrust deep and held unable to last a second longer he emptied himself deep inside her.

Olivia felt his cock pulsing inside her as he came hard. She could hear his grunts and groans against her neck followed by soft kisses before he collapsed on top of her.

"_Liv_…" Elliot whispered against her neck as his hands slid across the bedspread and laced with hers. "_I love you_."

"_Mmmm_…" Liv whispered, feeling the sleepiness of satiation descending over her.

Elliot chuckled as he kissed her shoulder playfully nipping at her skin. "Are you falling asleep on me, Benson."

"_Mmmm_…"

Elliot kissed the top of her head as he rose, pulling himself out and off of her.

Olivia shivered at the sudden loss of warmth.

Elliot groaned as she wiggled her naked ass on the bed. He reached for the comforter now bunched at the bottom of their bed, spreading it over her. "You are detrimental to my health, Liv."

Olivia twisted around wrapped in the comforter that Elliot had pulled over her. She gave him a contented smirk.

Elliot shook his head. "You are way too cute for your own good, Liv."

Olivia grinned. Her eyes slid downward to Elliot's cock that had yet to soften still wet with their fluids.

Elliot shook his head side-to side. "Keep those eyes above the waist, Benson."

Olivia eyes widened, innocently.

Elliot laughed. "I am going to shower and get ready."

Olivia turned her head as Elliot walked to the door, picking up his earlier discarded clothes from the dresser. "Where are you going that is so important, El?"

"To see your mom."

Olivia sat up abruptly, clutching the covers. Her breathing now accelerated for an entirely different reason. Elliot was going to talk to her mom, to ask her permission. Olivia threw off the covers and walked quickly to the dresser. Her hands trembled as she pulled out clothes. Would her mom refuse her this happiness? She had spent her whole life making sure that Olivia had only her to love, how would she react to Elliot's request to his commitment to her. Olivia pulled up her panties and reached with shaky fingers for her bra. Would her mom ruin everything for her and Elliot?

Up Next: Serena's reaction to Elliot's proposal.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU.

Fate

Chapter 23

Elliot emerged from the bathroom bare-footed, buttoning up his shirt. He peeked his head into the bedroom to kiss Olivia goodbye, but she wasn't there. Frowning, he grabbed his shoes and socks, heading down the hall to the living room.

"Liv?" Elliot asked as he found her sitting fully dressed on their sofa.

Olivia looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes and a pale face.

"Liv," Elliot crossed the room quickly, kneeling in front of her. "What is wrong, baby?"

"She will ruin everything, El." Olivia whispered, hoarsely.

"Liv," Elliot shook his head. "Honey, she doesn't have that power. She can't ruin anything."

"You don't know her, El," Olivia rubbed her damp palms against her jean-covered thighs. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, baby." Elliot sighed as he laced his fingers with hers.

A silent tear rolled down Olivia's cheek. "Yes, she does. My mother hates me."

Elliot shifted onto the sofa, pulling Olivia into his lap as she cried quietly. "Liv, your mom is complicated. You know that. I know she loves you just not the way you need her to love you. Sometimes people are only capable of what they can give, Liv."

Olivia sniffled against his chest. "I don't want you to go."

"It will be fine," Elliot whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her hair. His hands smoothed down the ruffled strands of hair as he pulled back from her. "You trust me, right."

Olivia nodded.

"It will be fine, Olivia."

"I want to go with you," Olivia said, rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes.

"No," Elliot said, softly. "I don't think that is a good idea, baby."

Olivia captured her lower lip between her teeth, a worried expression in her eyes.

Elliot gently ran his thumb under her eye swiping away an errant tear. "Trust me."

"Okay."

"Okay," Elliot whispered, leaning his forward against hers.

Elliot hated leaving Olivia in such a state. He knew she would be a mess until he got back, but this had to be done. He needed to know Serena would not interfere. Elliot pulled up in front of the college, turning left to head in the direction of the Arts building. He knew Serena did not have classes today, but she did have office hours. Elliot took the elevator upstairs and headed to the English department. He checked in with the receptionist who signaled for him to go into Professor Benson's office.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked. "I have an appointment with a student."

"Yeah," Elliot nodded as he sat down. "That's me."

"Chris Fin?" Serena smirked. "You are a smart little bastard, aren't you?"

Elliot shrugged. "I need talk to you."

Serena sat down behind the oak desk. Her eyebrow arched up in question.

It was an expression, Olivia often did. Elliot sighed. "I want to talk about Olivia."

Serena continued to stare at him her expression blank.

"She's fine by the way." Elliot said.

Serena folded her arms across her chest. "And?"

"I want to marry her." Elliot blurted.

Serena face pale and her arms slipped to her sides.

"I love her," Elliot said, moving to the edge of the seat. "I love her with everything in me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Serena's mouth twitched and suddenly she was laughing. "You're crazy. Do you even have any idea how crazy you are?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes. "That is pretty ironic coming from you, Ms. Benson."

Serena shook her head from side to side. "You kids…you think that lust is love…that love conquers everything."

Elliot glared at her. "I love your daughter this is not about sex."

"So you're not fucking her?" Serena asked, leaning back in her chair giving him a knowing look.

Elliot felt his face redden. "That is none of your business."

"I am trying to help you," Serena said as she stood up to walk over to the window. "I know the feeling. I remember…wanting. I remember the urge so strong that you are practically tearing each other's clothes off. I wanted a boy once like that."

Elliot looked at her, his expression determined. "Lust doesn't mean that love doesn't exist."

Serena smirked at him. "No it doesn't Mr. Stabler, but it does cloud one's ability to judge their true feelings. It does add intensity to everything. It makes people both happy and stupid."

Elliot stood up. "I love your daughter, Ms. Benson. I'll admit when I saw first saw her, I wanted her. It was lust. Pure and simple…she was beautiful and sexy…everything. It is different now."

Serena gave him a challenging look.

"I love Olivia. I love her heart. I love how she looks out for her friends. I love the person that she is that she is brave, smart, and funny. I know that lust and love are different. I get that, but you need to get that I have come to love the person your daughter is." Elliot said.

Serena looked at him. "You know it might not last."

Elliot looked at her a new understanding dawning on him. "That's your fear, isn't it? That nothing lasts? You don't want that for Olivia?"

Serena avoided his gaze.

"I told her that you love her," Elliot whispered as he crossed the room. "Now, I know that you do. There are no guarantees in life. I can only tell you that I love your daughter and I intend to spend my life making her happy that I know I will love your daughter for the rest of my life."

Serena looked at his hand that now rested on her arm. "Don't hurt her."

The words were so low that Elliot barely caught them. "I will protect her with my life above all else." Elliot said.

Serena nodded. "You have my consent."

"Thank you," Elliot said as he pulled his hand back. "Ms. Benson…"

"Yes?"

"Olivia loves you very much."

Serena's mouth trembled.

"Maybe, someday…you two can come to some understanding."

Serena let out a shaky breath.

Elliot nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Now all he had to do was tell his family.

Up Next: Elliot's father reaction and a very special wedding as this story comes to an end.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU.

Fate

Chapter 24

Olivia nervously paced the floors of the apartment that she shared with Elliot and Fin. She chewed at her fingernail as her eyes darted to the clock above the fireplace mantel. It was almost two, where was Elliot? Olivia eyed the phone on the coffee table. She was itching to call him at her mom's office, but didn't want to interrupt him. It was likely her involvement in the situation would only cause it to further escalate. She sighed and headed back to the kitchen to take out the third batch of cookies she had made.

Elliot sat outside the driveway of his childhood home. Talking with Olivia's mom had went better than he expected, certainly better than this would good. He hadn't been home in quite a while, but not much had changed on the outside of the small aging two-story home. Elliot sighed and leaned back against the headrest. You can do this, he chanted as he lifted his head and pulled the key from the truck's ignition.

Elliot jogged up the concrete side steps to knock on the door. He smiled as he watched his surprised expression cross his mother's face.

"Elliot!" Bernie Stabler quickly crossed the kitchen to the side door. She smiled through the glass surprised to see her youngest son in front of her. "It is so good to see you!" She exclaimed as she opened the door.

Elliot looked at his mother only briefly before accepting her hug. She was covered in not cooking ingredients, but instead paint colors. Elliot hugged her tightly, savoring the moment. He missed his mom despite her eccentricities.

"Elliot!" Bernie exclaimed for the second time as she cupped his cheeks. "You look good, sweetheart. Happy."

"I am," Elliot said, reaching up to take her hands in his. "Actually that is why I am here. I need to talk with you and Dad. Is he home?"

Bernie's smile faltered slightly. "In the basement, watching television."

Elliot nodded.

"You should probably talk with alone, Elliot."

"Okay," Elliot squeezed her fingers. "I will have to tell you first then. I met the most incredible girl, mom."

Bernie smiled at him.

"I am in love with her. We want to get married."

"Oh, Elliot!" Bernie threw her arms around her son. "I am so happy for you."

Elliot hugged her back. He knew his mom would not have a problem with Olivia or him getting married so young. She was a romantic, a dreamer.

"So I have your blessing?" Elliot said as he pulled back from her embrace.

"For you to be happy?" Bernie shook her head from side-to-side. "Be happy, baby. You never need my permission for that."

Elliot's eyes filled with tears. "I love you, mom. You know that right?"

Bernie shook her head again, pulling him toward her. "Of course, I know that bug. I love you too."

They hugged tighter before Bernie pulled back. "Now, go talk to your father. Tell him this is what you are doing, Elliot. Tell not ask, okay."

Elliot nodded and made his way to the carpeted stairs that led down to their basement. He walked down the stairs into the open carpeted basement to find his dad sitting in the same old brown faded recliner, beer at his side.

"Hey Dad," Elliot said as he moved from the last step.

Joe Stabler turned in surprise to see his youngest son standing in front of him. "What are you doing here Elliot?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Me, not your uncle Joe?" His dad turned back around in his chair to take a swig of his beer.

Elliot crossed the room and sat down on the sofa. "He told you?"

"He is my best friend so yeah he told me that my son came to him for help."

"I am sorry Dad. It wasn't a hand out, I needed to earn my own money."

"That is what you are going to waste your college education on working at the station? Maybe, become a cop like your old man? I thought you hated my job?"

"I don't hate your job, Dad. I am not going to waste my education either."

His father shot him a disbelieving look. "Joe mentioned that you brought a girl to the station."

"Olivia," Elliot shifted, moving to the edge of the sofa. "That is why I am here."

His father's face was unreadable as he stared back at Elliot.

"Olivia and I are getting married." Elliot stared at his dad, waiting for his reaction. "Dad?"

"What do you expect me to say, Elliot?" Joe Stabler moved to the edge of his seat. "You are going to throw away everything for a girl. I never thought you would be this stupid."

"I am not throwing anything away." Elliot tried to remain calm.

"You are going to finish school? Who are you kidding, Elliot? You are going to have to support this girl? Did you knock her up?" His father's eyes narrowed, fixing Elliot with an angry gaze.

"No! She's not knocked up. We are in love." Elliot glared at his dad.

"You're just a kid, Elliot." Joe scoffed. "If you are going to do this, you'll do it without this family."

"What does that mean?" Elliot questioned, mirroring his father's angry expression.

"It means you walk away with nothing, Elliot. No money, nothing. You want to be fucking stupid then you do it on your own."

"Fine," Elliot stood up. "Olivia and I will be fine on our own."

"Good, because you are going to be on your own. That includes college, Elliot." Joe settled back into his recliner.

Elliot gritted his teeth. "Fine. It is exactly what I expected."

Joe nodded.

Elliot turned and headed for the stairs.

"One day you will understand, Elliot. This is for your own good." Joe said, not moving from his chair.

"Yeah, right," Elliot replied before jogging quickly up the stairs. He said a quick goodbye to his mom and practically ran for his truck. He leaned against the door, taking a deep breath before letting it out. It was done. As scared as he was about the money, he was certain that he had made the absolute right decision. Olivia and he would be just fine. He opened his car door and slid inside. He turned on the ignition and pulled out glad to be heading back to Olivia, heading back home.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU.

Fate

Chapter 25

Fin opened the door to the apartment and was hit with the strong aroma of baked goods. He looked over at Olivia sitting cross-legged on the sofa, looking about ready to cry and the mound of cookies that sat just behind her on their rickety dinner table. "Everything okay?"

Olivia sighed. "Waiting for El. He went to talk to my mom. Hours ago."

Fin nodded at her as he kicked off his shoes. "Don't worry, Liv. Elliot can handle your mom. Remember I got to see it first hand."

Olivia chewed at her bottom lip. "You think so?"

"I know so," Fin gave her a reassuring smile, stopping at the sofa to give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Can I have a cookie or are they all for Elliot."

Olivia smiled. "If El eats all those cookies, he'll be sick."

"You haven't lived with men before, have you?" Fin said as he headed to the kitchen table. "This is nothing."

Olivia twisted around on the sofa, watching Fin shove a cookie in his mouth as he opened the refrigerator door.

"Mmmm…these are delicious," Fin poured a glass of milk while simultaneously reaching for a second cookie. "Want one?"

Olivia shook her head at the extended cookie and looked back at the clock. She almost jumped off the sofa when she heard the key in the door.

Elliot opened the door. "Hey."

Olivia smiled, weakly. "Hi."

Elliot shrugged off his jacket and kicked his tennis shoes off next to Fin's. "Wow that is a lot of cookies."

Olivia tugged her sweater absentmindedly. "You were gone awhile."

Elliot smiled at her. "I'm sorry about that. Everything is fine, baby." Elliot dropped down beside her on the sofa.

"Really?" Olivia said, twisting to look him in the eye.

"Really," Elliot answered, his finger tipping her chin upward as he pressed his lips to hers.

Olivia slipped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

Elliot grinned against her mouth. His hands slipped to her waist and he tugged her forward. Together, they fell back on the sofa kissing.

Fin mumbled something around his third cookie as he walked over to the sofa and tapped Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia pulled her mouth back from Elliot's. "What did you say?"

"That's cool. I am happy for you guys, but could you maybe celebrate in the bedroom there is a game coming on."

Olivia giggled.

"Sure, Fin." Elliot laughed.

Olivia scrambled up and off of Elliot.

Elliot circled the sofa and picked up three cookies.

Olivia smiled at him.

"You're gonna need milk, man." Fin said.

Elliot shook his head, walking over to meet Olivia in the hallway.

"Have fun," Fin said as he kicked his socked feet up on the coffee table.

Elliot handed Olivia a cookie as they walked down the hall to their bedroom.

"She was okay with it, really?" Olivia asked as they walked into their room.

"She's not in love with the idea, but she won't fight it." Elliot said.

Olivia shook her head as she sat on their bed. "I can't believe she is going to let us do this."

Elliot finished the second cookie and sat down beside Olivia on the bed. He squeezed her knee. "She is. So there is only one question really left."

Olivia looked at him, questioningly.

"When?" Elliot said, softly.

Olivia grinned. "As soon as possible."

Elliot smiled back at her. "As soon as possible, huh? Eager much, Benson."

"I am very eager to be Stabler," Olivia grinned as she pushed over onto his shoulders, tackling him on the bed.

Elliot grinned at her. "Are we going to have a demonstration, Liv?"

Olivia bit down on her lower lip, looking at him from under lashes. She kneeled on the bed and put her hand up to stop him when he moved to sit up. "Stay."

Elliot's eyebrows rose.

Olivia reached down and grabbed the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her head.

Elliot's smile widened. "Bra."

Olivia laughed. "You are so bossy, El."

"Bra. Please."

Olivia reached behind her self and paused. "You really want it?"

"Fuck, yes."

Olivia giggled undoing the clasp. She let the bra slowly side down her arms and off.

"Pants." Elliot commanded.

Olivia eased off the bed. She undid the button and paused for effect. She turned around and shot him a sexy look over her shoulder.

"Pants." Elliot growled.

Olivia eased her jeans and panties down just over her bottom before bending over to take them off all the way. She smirked at the sharp intake of breath she heard from the bed. She turned around slowly.

"God, you're so beautiful, Olivia," Elliot whispered as he rose up onto his elbows.

Olivia made her way over to the bed. She leaned over him and pressed her hands to his chest, pushing him back down. "Stay."

"What are you up to, Liv?"

Olivia grinned and crawled over his prone figure. She straddled his legs and sat on his thighs.

"God even your pussy is beautiful," Elliot groaned as he raised his head.

"Elliot!" Olivia blushed.

"Sorry, baby. It is beautiful."

Olivia shook her head at him as her fingers undid the button of his jeans. She eased the zipper downward carefully over his erection. She rose up off his thighs and Elliot eagerly shoved his jeans and briefs down. Olivia giggled at his eagerness.

Olivia took his penis in her hand, moving up and down softly. She watched Elliot's face as her thumb slid over the magenta colored head. She marveled at the wetness that eased out the tip. "I never watched you come." Olivia whispered.

Elliot groaned.

"I want to see it, El."

"Fuck." Elliot said, through clenched teeth.

Olivia ran her hand up and down his length. The skin was so soft, but he felt so firm inside. The more she rubbed the pinker he got and the more the veins seemed to bulge against the surface. Every couple of seconds, he would pulse in her hand. "Is this good?" She whispered, watching his face.

"Yeah," Elliot choked out. "Faster. Tighter, honey."

Olivia gripped him a little harder and began to move her hand in a faster rhythm. Olivia watched his face contort as he began to thrust into her hand. He was panting and his face was almost the color of his penis. The whole thing fascinated Olivia; it was so amazing that her touch did this to him. Then it pulsed hard against her hand and a white jet of fluid shot out the tip. Olivia's eyes widened as more fluid came spurting out, coating her fingers and Elliot cried out loudly.

Olivia watched as Elliot's whole body and face went lack. A look of utter relaxation settled on his face. "I love you, El."

Elliot's eyes opened and he reached up to cup her face. "Tomorrow," He whispered.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

A/N: So they will get married in the next 1-2 chapters and that will be the conclusion of this story. Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews and for reading this story!


End file.
